


Agape

by itbeajen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reincarnation AU, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Witch Hunts, strife between humans and witches/wizards wasn't always an issue, not until the desire for magic became too strong, and their greed too powerful.With humans lusting for power and the witches too selfish to share, a war between the two became inevitable. But all of this can be ended if the source was eliminated.The key to the end lies in two people whose fate has been intertwined and prewritten for them. Will they be able to prevent history from rewriting itself? Or will their fate be the same as their predecessors?Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

_Many many years ago, peace was not an imaginary concept, for the witches blended in to human society, and had no grudge against them, but this is all before the Sorcerer, the White Witch and her Hunter come into play._  
  
Before the Witch Hunts began, there was no such thing as separate races, as humans and witches were seen as equals. But all of this changes due to the greed of one lone man, the Sorcerer. In order to become a witch, or have access to cast magic, there were only few ways a non-Witch was capable of becoming one, and it was through either marriage, blood bonds and pacts; these were the only legitimate methods to obtain magic.  
  
But there was one thing in common regardless of time; selfishness and greed. Many witches and their families believed in holding a pure blood lineage, and were too selfish to share, but the humans were too greedy to leave them alone. In the end, it was a struggle for power, a struggle to determine which "race" of mankind was superior, the humans or the witches. But in the end, the answer was neither, and the tragic tale that provides this answer is one that will be told over time.  
  
The Sorcerer, a wealthy rich man, one who had no lineage or ties to magic, had managed to obtain magic. No one had understood how, he was not friendly to any of the witches, and he was still a single male. As time passed, the suspicions that the witches and his own men held for him revealed that his methods were not legitimate. This revelation was the first crack in the relationship between the witches and humans in this once peaceful town.  
  
For several days after he obtained his magic, several witches had all gone missing, with their disappearance tying together to one conclusive evidence; all of them had previously visited said male the night before they had gone missing. This created a strong implications that they were killed, their blood taken, and possibly consumed. The vile and gross behavior caused an uproar and chaos that further torn into the ever growing rift between witches and humans.  
  
As though it was his plan all along, the Sorcerer slowly spread seeds of doubt and cultivated the hatred of man towards witches, clearly grooming them into believing one truth alone: That the Witches were going to take over and wipe out the humans. And thus, the final nail in the coffin was placed, and the never ending witch hunts began.  
  
His words that were filled with malice and dripping with poison tainted and corrupted the souls of any who had an open ear and was willing to listen. He drew followers that became devoted to his very being, creating a cult and spreading his teachings to the world. His words were the verbal manifestations of a curse.  
  
His curse was a never ending curse that had lasted for several years, until one brave witch and human united under the same cause to end the curse. With much difficulty and many sacrifices, the Sorcerer was finally sealed in the Lake of Oblivion, but his devote followers did not allow that to be the end of his reign. They continued to spread word, but as time passed, his curse slowly began to fade away, but the damage caused by his words and the seeds of hatred that were already embedded in the hearts of all those who were effected still persist to this day.   
  
It was the bloom of those seeds that created the situation at hand now, many many years later. Despite the Sorcerer being sealed away, his curse was still ever present, a constant plague that infected people at random... and creating a new era of the Witch Hunts. But it is said, that if the descendants of the White Witch and her Hunter are to meet again, the curse shall be removed, but at the price of- one of- -fe.   
  
"Mother, the story doesn't finish," you pouted. Your mother laughs, and she gently kisses your forehead, "As long as you and your Hunter find each other, peace will be brought back into this world."  
  
"But how?" you frowned. You didn't quite get it. You were perched in her lap and she gently braided your hair back and over your shoulder and she smiled, "I'm sure you know, after all, the two of you are lucky. You've already found each other, you and Vitya both."  
  
She nuzzled your nose with hers and you scrunched your face together before letting out ripples of giggles, "That tickles Mommy!"  
  
"As long as you keep this pendant and they keep yours... they'll find you, my sweet."  
  
"But mother, it can be either brother or I right..?" you murmured. You grew up knowing the implications of being a witch and she nods, her smile solemn and she gently kisses your forehead, "But don't worry my love, everything will be okay."  
  
***  
  
_Everything's not okay, Mother. Where are you? Are you and Father safe...? I hope Brother is safe too._  You were running as fast as you could. Your hand was enclosed in his, fingers intertwined as he weaved the two of you through the collapsing buildings and rubble on the streets. He was panting, the locket around his neck slapped against him with each step he took forward. He was so close, they were almost safe.  
  
"DESTROY ALL THE HUMANS, LET NONE OF THEM HARM A WITCH AGAIN!"  
  
Your eyes widened as you glanced back. There were too many, and you were sure that you guys weren't anywhere near town.   _They're not after us? Then that means... Yuratchka has to escape. I can't let him be hurt because of me._  You attempted to pull your hand back and he turns back at you, surprised, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You have to go first!"  
  
"What?!" he practically shouted as he started running again pulling you along. He didn't understand you. _What is she talking about!?_  "It's not safe here, [F/N]!"  
  
"Please, Yuratchka you have to go, if I go with you, you won't be safe."  
  
"Wha- What are you saying?! I can't leave without-"  
  
"No, you **must** leave Yuratchka," you pleaded with him, and he furiously shook his head, his eyes shining with tears, "I've already lost my family, I can't lose you either [F/N]!"  
  
You took a quick glance around the village. Various buildings were already burnt down, and Yuri had managed to drag you almost to the outskirts of town with him. But as you approached, you knew you had to let go soon. With smoke and explosions sounding around you, you made the decision to skid to a stop, unintentionally stopping you with him.  
  
You shook your head, no tears had left your eyes, but deep inside, this hurt you as much as it did him. You knew that no matter what, he had to go. He wasn't safe here, unlike you. You gave him a soft smile, "Please stay safe."  
  
"We have to go Yuri!" Otabek hissed, as he pulled on his other hand. Yuri's outstretched hand was still reaching for you, as he refused to let go of yours. But you gently loosen your grip on him as Otabek carries him away. His blood curdling scream makes you wince as you slowly bring your hand to your chest, trying to save whatever warmth lingered from his hand on yours.  
  
Your name is still heard from his lips, and you can still see the tears trailing down his cheek as he doesn't turn away from you. With all the resolve you can gather, you give him a small smile and a weak wave as you watched yet another bomb drop a distance away from you.  
  
Your smaller figure is almost swept away from the impact. Sounds of electricity being charged and ice crackling as it formed is heard near you. Your silvery gray hair is whipping in the winds and you turned towards the direction of the sound, and a burly figure is standing almost behind you and he grunts, "Huh, she's one of us."  
  
A growl is ripped from his throats and he boomed, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN KINDS YOU FOOL? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"  
  
"S-SORRY SIR, WE APOLOGIZE FOR OUR MISTAKE SIR."  
  
His gaze drops to you and he lowers down to a squat in order to meet your gaze, "Are you alright, my dear?"  
  
You nod weakly, and he asked, "What is your name and age?"  
  
"... Nikiforov, age 5" your voice cracks, and you didn't realize he couldn't hear you. His eyes widened and he asked, "[F/N] Nikiforov?"   
  
"Where is your older brother? Was he taken by the Black Coats?"   
  
"I..." _B-Brother?_  You couldn't even remember where he was last, and you shook your head, "No, I don't... know."  
  
Your voice was cracking, and you saw him reach out with a small handkerchief as he gently wipes your tears, and he whispers, "Do not cry, child. You're safe. The Black Coats will not get you." You see him grit his teeth, "I will never forgive them for this... to experience such tragedy at such a tender age...  
  
"But you are a Nikiforov, perhaps it is naught but destiny that has lead this to happen yet again," he whispered the last part, hoping you wouldn't hear it. But your eyes widen upon the dawn of realization that he knows of it as well, and you whispered, "No. Things will be different, I won't-"  
  
"You are much too young... your brother should have carried the burden, not-"  
  
"[F/N]?!"   
  
Your head is swiveling as you attempt to find the location of your brother's voice. His long silver locks were whipping through the wind as he shouts your name over and over. Your eyes water, and the general before you gently picks you up before carrying you over to your brother.  
  
"Oh, _sestrichka_ ," he murmurs as he takes you into his arms. Whatever tears you had held back open like a river's dam. The general relays where he found you, and murmurs to take care of you better to your brother, but you hear none of that. Because you're still not accepting the reality of the situation.   
  
And although you register that you're being taken to safety, your heart is in turmoil and your thoughts are clunky and scattered. And all you can remember is the darkness of sleep and the safety of being in your brother's arms.  
  
***  
  
"You're awake," his voice was soft as he rolled over to face you. Your eyes fluttered open, artic blue matching artic blue and he gently sweeps a stray silver lock away from your face and he frowns, "I'm so sorry [F/N]. I shouldn't have left you, I went to go check on Yuri and-"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes, my Yuuri is okay, what about yours?"  
  
You hesitantly nod. He sees you shiver and he pulls you closer, your hands grip onto his shirt and you muttered, "What about father and mother?"  
  
The silence answers you and you softly whispered, "Please, brother."  
  
"They were the first," his voice cracked, and although he wanted to be strong for you, he couldn't. Every time it was the same, once the predecessor passed, the next was chosen. Victor had prayed it wouldn't be you, you were far too young for this monstrosity of a fate. But when the mark never appeared, he had known.   
  
Viktor engulfs you in a hug. He feels hopeless, absolutely useless. Despite his coming of age, he wasn't the one that they had all expected it to be; so it had to be you. Although your parents had properly trained both of you for the future, neither of you were completely prepared, and if anything, it had only ruined your childhood. He softly mumbled, "I didn't want you to experience this so young... you're only five."  
  
You don't respond right away, and instead you cling onto him tighter. You were desperate to feel safe, but with the world crashing on top of you, you couldn't. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
_It's okay._  
  
But you can't voice your thoughts of reassurance, because deep inside, you knew it wasn't okay. That this destiny and fate that you were born into was not okay.   
  
And if everything is as true as your parents recollection, then this was not the way you wanted things to start off. But you had no choice, he had to stay alive; no matter how much you had to sacrifice.  
  
***  
  
"Stop your sniffling already, if they hear us, we'll all be captured!"   
  
"Don't be so rough on a child! He looks about only 5 or 6!"  
  
"Tch, to think that this village actually had children, the lot of these three are going to be nothing more than extra luggage."  
  
Otabek squeezed Yuri's hand a bit harder and he almost trips if it weren't for the other hand being held by yet another child. Katsuki Yuri was trembling with fear, but the determination that was hidden behind his somewhat dull eyes was more than enough to keep Otabek walking.  
  
"...make them pay..."   
  
"Hah! Who you?!" A young male scoffed at Plisetsky's words. The blond narrowed his eyes in anger, and the male glared, "You've never dealt with witches before. They're all innately evil and they're all out to get us. Just like how we hunt them, they hunt us. You think that we can live in peace and harmony when they're just going to use us for their-"  
  
"Shut up," someone grunted ahead of them. The two walking ahead of them were a lot older, not elderly, but definitely not young. The veteran cast the chatterbox an one-eyed glare and grumbled, "Trash like you who hasn't experienced the horrors of this world, if you think this was bad, you have yet to witness the rest of the country."  
  
His one good gaze drifts down towards Plisetsky and upon making eye contact and scanning over the young child's features, he chuckled, "The boy has potential. If you temper your emotions, you will be able to face even the worst of this world."   
  
"Do not cast your ideals on a small boy, Yakov."  
  
"Yes, I understand that, but if he wishes, even he can become strong, Lilia."  
  
"T-Teach me!" Yuri exclaims. His voice is not too loud, even if he's young and naive, he isn't dumb enough to display their location to the entire world. Yakov's eye widens and his gaze sweeps over the three children. And Lilia sighs, "You're all too young to become-"  
  
"Please!" _I have someone I need to save._  Yakov reads the determination in the young blonde's eyes and he grins, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky." _I'll save you. I promise, [F/N]._  
  
***  
  
**16 years later  
**   
"Oi, did you see the new Black Coats in town?"   
  
"Yeah, the three of them are siblings apparently, all disciples of Yakov and Lilia."  
  
" **The**  Yakov and Lilia?"  
  
"Yah," the bartender grunted and slammed two beers down, "Da lads are all stayin' in da inn at da center of dis town." He chuckles, "I wager dem Blackies are gonna be comin' in an' outta here for da next coupla days."  
  
"The blonde is pretty cute," one of the female waitresses giggled, and the bartender rolled his eyes, "An' ya dink a liddle flower like ya can handle dem? Dey got hearts of steel. Dey like tools, dey don't feel, and-"  
  
The door swung open with a simple and swift kick from a Black Coat. Whatever long hair he had back then was cut short, but his bangs still covered his right eye. The long black trench coat that practically signified a witch hunter fluttered behind him. The singular aquamarine orb that observed the world before him held a defiant and stubborn gaze. Donned in almost all black save for the inner layer of his combat boots, which appeared to be leopard print, the male defiantly stood in front of the creaking door, making his way through the bar towards the bartender.  
  
His hands were shoved into his trench coat, his boots creating a stomping noise as he made his way to the bar. He made his way to the counter, and instead of the violence everyone was expecting, he asked, his voice low and slightly peeved, "Is there a Giacometti here?"  
  
There were whispers that immediately flew into the air and the bartender frowned, "No lad, Chris hasn't stopped by da bar at all. Ya better off checking da inn or da square. Wid da festivities gon' round, he bound to be lookin' for some fun, a pretty girl, or another lad to drink wid. But it's too early for him to stop by, now shoo, yer gon ruin ma business wid dat attitude ya bringin' in."  
  
The blonde narrowed his eyes, but begrudgingly grumbled a thanks before exiting the bar. The waitress that commented on his good looks sighed, "Never mind, I can't handle something like that. If only he was as sweet as that silver haired beauty at the inn."  
  
"Yer delusional I see," the bartender chuckled as he cleaned the counter, "Dem two silver coins in da inn are off limits I tell yer, off limits. Especially wid dat General fella around, dey off limits girlie."  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me," Otabek made his way into the inn. The landlord in charge stopped his conversation midway with a short silver haired male, and he asked, "May I ask if you guys have a Christophe Giacometti here?"  
  
The former silver haired male excuses himself, replacing a small black top hat onto his head as he exits the inn with his beige trench coat bellowing in his wake. Otabek doesn't manage to catch a good look at the male, but something about him felt familiar. But he shakes his head, he had more pressing issues on hand at the moment.  
  
"Chris, eh?" the landlord sighed, "Are you guys teaming up with him or something?"  
  
"Well, yes, we were sent here as reinforcements. It is around this time of the year that witches begin to stir from their slumber."  
  
"Always those chilly winters, huh?" the landlord shivers and sighs, "I lost my daughter in a Witch Hunt almost two decades ago."  
  
Otabek flinched, and the landlord shakes his head, "I apologize, that was quite inconsiderate of me. Now then, you were asking about Chris?"  
  
The black haired male nodded, and the landlord pulls up a map of town and points at three locations, "Chris is often seen at these three locations daily. The only one he frequently visits and at a set time is the one library. He always entertains the children with stories of his adventures."  
  
"I see, thank you, sir," Otabek bows and the landlord chuckles, "Of course, and if you need a place to stay, Witch Hunters are given a discounted price."  
  
Otabek's eyes widened slightly and he gives a curt nod before exiting the inn. _I guess I'll meet up with Yura at the Square before heading over to the library with him since Yuri is already there_.  
  
He barely makes several steps out when he catches the sight of long locks of silver fluttering in the wind. _It looks like that man's hair earlier..._  His thoughts trail off, but when he catches just a faint glimpse of the side view of her face, he frowns. Something about her _definitely_  felt familiar. Otabek wasn't quite sure, all he knew was that he definitely knew her, but before he could say, or do, anything, the typical grumbling and stomping of his long time friend signaled his arrival.  
  
"Yura."  
  
"Beka," Yuri scowled, "No one has seen Chris today. Did that damn fool purposely escape us knowing we were coming here?!"  
  
"Yura."  
  
"And they have the fucking audacity to get pissed off with me. Sorry that the door is so old and useless that it's just so f-"  
  
"Yura, watch your language," Otabek interrupted. His eyes glanced at the families walking around, thankfully they weren't too close to the Square where everyone was bustling about. Yuri sighed and muttered a quick apology, his hands still shoved into his trench coat pockets and he turned to his friend, "Any luck on your end?"  
  
"None," he shook his head, "But apparently Chris likes going to the library around this time."  
  
"Does he? Well, Katsudon will be there, so he can handle that for us. First, the inn. I'm not camping out in the god damn snow again."  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me," Yuuri calmly made himself into a small library. The librarian looked up and she sent him a small smile, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, uhm, is Christophe Giacometti here by any chance?"  
  
"Christophe?" she hummed, "No, but he should be stopping by here soon. He never misses the children's story time, especially on Wednesdays, since she'll be here today."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Ah," the librarian smiled, "First time in town, eh? We don't get too many Witch Hunters around here, Chris is our only one and he's kept us safe for the past couple of months. Don't think witches quite like this area, not enough resources for them to work with or something like that." She tilts her head slightly to one side and she laughs, "Well, if you'd like to stay warm and cozy while waiting, you can get a drink at our cafe. It's located upstairs just across from where the reading will be held, so you'll be able to find Chris, and it looks over the entrance too."  
  
"Ah, thank you so much!" Yuuri nodded. He adjusted his glasses as he slowly made his way upstairs. He settles himself down with a hot cup of coffee and spends his time reading up on information regarding Witches around this area. There was sounds of chatter as a group of children followed by a head full of silver in a slate blue trench coat. Yuuri almost spills his coffee at how similar they looked like **him.** _But it can't be Viktor. Viktor... would not have survived that, there's just no way and-_  
  
"Miss Nyxvor! What kind of story will you be telling us today?!" one of the children chirped up at you. Yuuri definitely chokes on his coffee at the sound of your last name, it wasn't the same, but it was just way to similar. _It can't be her... if it was, and she managed to survive then Viktor..._  
  
"What would you like to hear about today?" you asked, your tone gentle and sweet. _Just like how it always was_. Yuuri noticed as you waited until all of them had found a spot. Your eyes never left their smaller figures, as though you were attempting to protect them from the harsh reality of the world around you. You gave them a soft smile and one eagerly asked, "Can you tell us that one legend that Mistah Chocolate-y keeps talking about?!"  
  
You stifle a laugh, and you softly chided them, "Now, now, his name is Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti."  
  
"Did you call my name?" the popular Witch Hunter asked. He wasn't wearing the typical black trench coat, but he did wear the typical full black outfit. He sat down beside the children and he picked one up to sit on his lap, "What'd you call me, sweet?"  
  
"Mistah Chocolate!"  
  
Chris chuckled and he turned to you, "So what will you be reading about today Miss Nyxvor?"  
  
"They were asking for the Legend of the White Witch, so I suppose I'll be retelling that story."  
  
"Is it a happy ending?!"  
  
"Hey, don't spoil it!"  
  
"But I wanna know now!"   
  
You stifled your laughter, and you gently reached for the old diary your mother's mother had given to her to give to you. One that has been passed down to its rightful successor until the curse was to break. You gently flip to the story and you begin, "It all began many years ago in a Nameless Town, where there were three very important people to this story. The White Witch, her best friend, and her soulmate."  
  
"Ooh, so it's a love story?"  
  
"Dude, shut up."  
  
"Hey, don't be mean to each other or Miss Nyxvor won't read!"  
  
"...Sorry."  
  
"Now, now, it's okay, I'll still read-" You were cut off though, by the two Black Coats that stood at the top of the stair case. The children all turned and they looked back at Chris and back at them.  
  
"I'll repeat, are you Christophe Giacometti?" The younger blonde asked with a scowl on his face. One of the children cowered, and immediately you corralled them so they sat behind you. Chris gently places the girl on his lap onto yours, shooting you a sad smile he nods his farewells and he greets them with a smile.  
  
"Now, now, don't be so upset. I'm off duty right now anyways and I know you guys are here," his gaze sweeps the entire second floor, "All three of you. Now then, let's not bother the young lady and let her resume her routine. I'll see you again, children."  
  
"Mista Chocolatey!" One cries, but Chris merely places a gentle kiss on their forehead before standing up and waiting for the other Witch Hunters to go down first. Yuri and Otabek don't make it all the way up the stairs, and neither of them even noticed your presence, but you had felt your heart stop momentarily when your gaze fell on the strong hues of aquamarine.  
  
_Yuratchka's okay... He's alive._  Your hand grasps at the pendant beneath your sweater. _Thank the Gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know that there's a GIANT time skip, so let me clarify.
> 
> Beginning -> Timeskip  
> Reader and Yuri - Age 5 -> 21  
> Otabek - 8 -> 24  
> Yuuri - 14 -> 30  
> Viktor - 18 -> 34


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"You really shouldn't be so rude and uncouth around women and children, it's not attractive at all Yuri," Chris offhandedly comments on the way to his room. Yuri immediately growled, "Shut up, you old man. At least I  **look**  attractive."  
  
Chris ignores his comment, and upon closing the door to his room he turns to the two, "Now tell me, what are you guys here for?"  
  
"The rumors are true, aren't they? That the Sorcerer is sealed in that Lake just beyond the forest," Yuri asked. Chris' expression steeled and he nodded, "Yes, but we are in contact with headquarters to find the method to permanently seal him. There only records from back then that survived until now belongs to the descendants of the White Witch, but even they are a mystery."  
  
"Tch, all we have to do is beat him up and it'd be as simple as that," Yuri scoffed as he settled into a chair. He kicked his legs on top of the desk, crossing them and Chris sighed, "Oh child, you know nothing about the legends. Don't you know about it? The White Witch and her Hunter?"  
  
" **That**  old folklore?" Yuri spat out, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I hate it."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow and Yuri continued, "That folklore was the reason my family died. It's the reason why almost everyone I love is  **gone**."  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes, and he asked, "Why is that so?"  
  
Otabek and Yuri exchanged a glance, and with hesitance, Yuri answered, "16 years ago... the attack on the Nameless Town, we were of the few survivors."  
  
Chris' eyes widened.  _If one of the three children from that town that survived are the descendants... then the only missing piece of the puzzle is the White Witch._  
  
"What," Yuri growled out and Chris looked at him and the blonde asked again, "What is it? You're staring at us like we're some sort of freaks."  
  
"Yura, calm down," Otabek sighed. Chris looked between the two of them and asked, "Where's your third partner?"  
  
"Pork cutlet is probably at the library still."  
  
"Mm, I can wait til all three of you guys are here to brief you guys," Chris drawled, but upon seeing the daggers that practically emitted from Yuri's eyes the latter sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll brief you two first. Just make sure you guys don't miss a single detail for your other partner, understood?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yuri rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
***  
  
After you finished the story, and answered the children's questions, you sat there for a few more minutes before turning to Yuuri and you asked, "Can I help you? You've been staring for quite a while and you seem to have quite a lot of questions."  
  
Yuuri flushed pink and he mumbled a quick apology.  _No, she's not her. They're not the same person, Viktor and [F/N] didn't have that eye color..._  
  
"Ah! No, I was just captivated by the story.. You're a really good story teller, Miss..." he trailed off and you offered him a polite smile, "My name is Soleil. Soleil Nyxvor."  _And once again, I must hide my name._  
  
"Ah, I'm Yuuri," he returned the gesture and you smiled, "Thank you, sir. You're new from around here, aren't you?"  
  
"Ah, yes! We were just dispatched here," he sends you a small smile and yours turns brighter, "I see, welcome then, to Town Lithi. I do hope you enjoy your stay. There isn't much for Witch Hunters to do here, so it's often quite bland and dry."  
  
Yuuri tilted his head in confusion and your eyes slightly widened and you apologized, "Ah, slip of the tongue. I always forget many people don't know the legend behind Lake Lithi that's located just beyond the forest range."  
  
"Lake... Lithi?"   
  
You nod and continued, "I'm sure you overheard the story of the Nameless Town and the Sorceror, the White Witch, and her hunter." You stand up, brushing off your coat, "I can go in detail if you have the time for that."  
  
Yuuri was intrigued, but he glanced at the clock. He was told to be back at latest, 7 PM, before the festival started. He bit his lower lip and nodded, "I have a few minutes," and you smiled as you slipped into the seat before him.   
  
You pulled out a map hidden in the folds of the old diary and you laid it out, "This is Lake Lithi, and this is where we are now."   
  
Your finger gently drags from the lake towards the town. The distance wasn't too far, but what surprised Yuuri the most was the distance between this town to the Nameless Town. He looks up at you and you send him a small smile, "Yes, the two towns aren't too far apart from each other, in fact there are rumors that the descendants of the White Witch and her Hunter are from these two towns."  
  
"Is it true though?" Yuuri asked, he knew that if you were truly who he believed you to be. You simply folded your hands before you and placed them on the table, "Who knows? I  **do**  know that the Sorcerer's home town is here though."  
  
You hear the bell chime and you motion to get up, "I suppose I'll see you around, Sir Yuuri, it was a pleasure meeting you."  _Again_.  
  
"Wha- Wait, is it-" Yuuri's questions fall on deaf ears though as you stand up. You gather your belongings. The last thing he hears is you wishing him a good day and he's shaking.  _If this is the Sorcerer's home town... then isn't this where the war will hit first?_  
  
 _***_  
  
"Hmm, princess, you seem distressed," Viktor commented as he watched you pace the shared room. You sighed and glanced at him, "I'm sure you know why."  
  
"Yes, I ran into Beka earlier, but it seems our disguises work well."  
  
You ran a hand through your silver locks and you asked, "Must we do this? What good will we get out of hiding our identity to them? And besides Brother, the only thing we changed is our names and our eye color."  
  
"We cannot risk it my dear, I want to be with my precious Yuuri as well too, but even I know it's too dangerous."  
  
"Yuratchka doesn't remember me," you softly commented, and Viktor raised a brow, "How can you tell?"  
  
"His pendant is dull, but it sparkled once when my gaze landed on it."  
  
Viktor gently pats the spot on his bed next to him and you immediately sit down. He scoots behind you, taking your hair in his hands and begins to braid it idly, "Take your mind off of it for now. We still know nothing about what the Black Coats plan to do... and we'd rather not risk it my dear."  
  
You sighed, "I just wish things weren't so complicated.."  
  
"Have you been able to decipher it all though?"  
  
"No Brother, not yet," you slowly shake your head, only to feel him gently tug at your hair and you still yourself, "It's much more complex than what Mother and Father taught us, but I'm sure I can figure it out in due time."  
  
He hums, "I hope so, if we can figure out the last part of the story that speaks of the seal..."  
  
"Then we can end this madness," you finished for him and you slowly tilt your head back, "Brother, do you perceive it to be safe enough tonight to attend the festivities?"  
  
"Well, I quite want to, especially if my Yuuri is there, it would be quite fun to tease him," Viktor chuckled and you pouted, "Don't do that, he may recognize you and all our hard work will be for naught."  
  
Viktor chuckled and he gently kissed your forehead, "You can have fun tonight princess, I'm sure the boys will be vying for your hand once again. Will you give me the honors of fashioning your hair?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather you do it for me, you were always the more knowledgeable one between the two of us in that factor."  
  
"Well yes, I once had hair as long as yours,  _sestrichka_ ," he teased. You shook your head fondly.  _Truly even in times of trouble, Brother is the best person to calm me down._  
  
***  
  
"He has to be shitting us," Yuri growled as he paced the floor. Otabek sat on his side of the bed and he mumbled, "I don't think so, Christophe is a 1st Tier from the top branch, he wouldn't have the wrong information."  
  
"So they plan to start another war with the witches?! What for!? To eradicate them?! The obvious answer is to defeat the Sorcerer!" Yuri scowled as he literally threw himself at his bed. He landed and the bed creaked and squeaked under his weight. He groaned and he muttered into his pillow, "What's the fucking point of telling us to research the White Witch if she's just a fucking myth."  
  
"Well, Chris did mention they wanted to seal the Sorcerer."  
  
"I just don't get it," Yuri responded, a pout evident on his face, "I thought he was  **already**  sealed."  
  
"Apparently the seal is weakening," Otabek responded and spared Yuri a glance, "I thought you paid attention during the emergency briefing."  
  
"I  **did**."  
  
"Not enough," Yuuri teased as he walked through the door. Otabek and Yuri looked at him expectantly and he said, "I ran into Chris on the way here so I know the details about the briefing... but I think I found out something a bit important that they don't quite know yet."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Chris, you look tired today," Viktor teased. Chris puckered his lips momentarily and sighed, "New recruits are quite a handful."  
  
Chris turned to Viktor and asked, "Do you think your sister will be willing to dance with me for tonight to make me feel better?"  
  
Viktor's eyes narrowed, "No."  
  
"But Vince!"  
  
"Absolutely not. You are not to lay a single hand on my sister. Do not even touch a strand of her hair, do you hear me?"  
  
"You're so protective of her, it's no wonder you're the talk of the town," Chris chuckled.   
  
"Well, I have to be a good example to my  _sestrichka,_ of course I'm the talk of the town," Viktor winked and then he glanced at the town's clock tower. "I suppose it's time for me to prepare dinner, I'll see you around Chris."  
  
"Oh, but Vince," Chris calls him out one last time, and the silver haired male turns around, providing his full attention, "You and your sister will continue to provide as much information right?"  
  
"Chris, you wound me," Viktor feigned offense, and then he sighed, "Of course, but even you should know that we know nothing of Witches or Hunters. We escaped to Town Lithi after the damage done back at our home town."  
  
"I understand that, but I must ask," Chris' voice dropped to a low tone, "Were there two escape groups? Or just yours?"  
  
Viktor tilted his head in confusion and he shook it, "I'm not too sure... I don't recall that night very well... except that it was cold, and frightening.. And my precious sister almost died."   
  
Viktor's tone of voice was steely and cold, his eyes burned with anger and pain. Chris would have flinched if it weren't for the distance between the two of them, and he muttered a quick apology. But by the time he looks back at Viktor, the silver male had his simple carefree smile on his face again.  
  
 _So even the two stars of our quiet little town have suffered from the collateral damages of us..._ Chris clenched his fist.  _Damn it all._  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me," there was a knock at the door, rousing the three new Witch Hunters to rise. Both Yuri's refused to move, with one dead asleep and the other clutching his pillow closed to him as he woke up. Yuri rubbed his eyes and groggily asked, "Who is it, Beka?"  
  
Otabek shrugged and approached the door, "Yes?"  
  
"Ah!" the young lady noticed the sleepy looks on their faces, and she holds back a smile before explaining, "I'm sorry for disturbing. We just wanted to inform you that the Celebration of Nyx will be going on for the next week, you're all invited to come join us."  
  
"Celebration of Nyx?"  
  
The young lady nodded, and she asks, "Have you never heard of it?"  
  
She receives two shakes of the head, and she makes a small 'o' and smiles, "I see. We celebrate this one week of Nyx, in Town Lithi, since we're located so far up North, during this time of the year we begin to lose the daylight, so we hold a celebration to enjoy the last fleeting moments before the Winter Solstice hits."  
  
"How interesting," Yuuri mumbles. He's awake now, but his hair is sticking up everywhere and there's slight drool on a corner of his mouth. Yuri scowls at the appearance of his older friend and shakes his head in distaste.   
  
"Of course, we understand that the Witch Hunters are required to wear their uniforms, so we won't be asking you to dress up like we do to some others, but it would be nice to let you guys experience it while you're here!"   
  
She hands them three letters and she smiles brightly, "May you enjoy your stay here and the festivities!"  
  
Otabek slowly closes the door and turns to the other two and he asked, "So-"  
  
"Let's go," Yuri announced. He was already putting on his uniform and he playfully smiled, "We haven't had in fun in such a long time, we might as well enjoy it before shit hits the fan right?"  
  
He brushes past the other two and makes his way towards the bathroom. Yuuri and Otabek exchange glances and Yuuri smiles softly, "Sometimes I forget he's the youngest in our group... Especially since he was promoted to 1st Tier."  
  
"Mm, he always did show a lot of promise though," Otabek commented.  _But it made him mature too quickly... and forget what it is that's truly important to him._  Otabek sighed and Yuuri gently patted the younger male on his shoulder, "It's okay, we'll find them."  
  
"You still believe in them," Otabek commented. It wasn't quite a question, and his tone was laced with relief, and it was visibly shown when Yuuri nods to confirm. The older male readjusts his glasses and smiles, "I'm glad you do too."  
  
***  
  
"Vince! Dance with us next!"  
  
"I'd love to, but I need to go find my precious sister," he chuckled before blowing them a kiss and waving them off.  
  
"Hey there cutie, come dance with us."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my brother," you politely turned them down, but your patience was beginning to wear thin. You had agreed to only go at the very last couple of hours for the festivities, but with Viktor being dragged in by Chris, you were dragged in too.  
  
"Come on now sweetheart, you know such a flimsy excuse like that is useless," you can practically smell the alcohol on him, and you frowned.  _Seriously, are you kidding me?_  "Sir, look, I'm not interested."  
  
"What, huh? Why? What's your problem with me? Am I not good looking en-"  
  
"Move fat ass."  
  
"Hah?! What was that you piece of-"  
  
The burly older man freezes upon seeing the pitch black uniform and Yuri scowled, "Don't make me repeat myself you piece of trash."  
  
"T-Tch! Cm'ere, lass!"   
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" You struggled, but physical strength was never your strong point. The man barely dragged you one step off the porch of the entrance when Yuri literally kicked him away and Otabek managed to catch you after stumbling from the momentum.  
  
You flicked your wrist, your eyes narrowing at the older man that was now struggling to get up. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at Yuri, "You blasted Black Coats think you're all that. It's because of scum like you that this war is still ongoing! If you had just left those stupid witches alone, my daughter wouldn't have died, my wife would still be alive and-"  
  
"That's enough, sir," your voice was strained with thin patience, but also with gentleness. You offered him a hand to pull him up, much against the wishes of the people who witnessed the scene. But as soon as he gets up you let go and you said, "The past cannot be changed, only the present and the future. So continue to live on with them in your memory, because that's what they would have wanted you to do."  
  
You unknowingly slipped in some soothing magic into the tone of your voice, and everyone around you seemed to relax. You sighed as the man apologized to both you and the Witch Hunters before apologizing to the land lord of the inn for creating a ruckus right outside his place.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" Otabek asked. You nodded and Yuuri's eyes widened, "Miss Nyxvor?"  
  
"Ah, Sir Yuuri, what a pleasant surprise," you gave him a weary smile, "I do apologize you had to see a scene like that though."  
  
"Well, not surprising with how pretty you are tonight," Chris chuckled as he approached you guys. Yuri was standing behind Otabek, his eyes not drifting too far away from you. He had noticed it, there was definitely something different about you compared to everyone else. His eyes narrowed and he huffed before stepping forward.   
  
You stop your small talk with Chris as he continues to ask for the details about what happened and you turned to Yuri and Otabek. You give them a small nod and a slight curtsy, "Thank you for your assistance earlier."  
  
Yuri merely scoffed, "Girls like you are the easy victims to men, especially when there's booze involved."  
  
Otabek slightly frowns at Yuri's response, but he shakes his head and offers you his hand, "Otabek Atlin."  
  
You blinked once before gently taking it with yours, "S-Soleil Nyxvor." Your hesitance did not go unnoticed by either Otabek or Yuri, but both of them make no inquiries about it afterwards. Otabek scans over your features, he still thinks something about you is familiar, but he doesn't quite remember.   
  
"Yuri, you should introduce yourself," Chris teased, "Or is she so pretty you can't even talk to her properly? Have you ever even talked to a girl before?"  
  
"S-Shut up!" Yuri hissed. The way he whipped his head away from Chris towards you made his bangs momentarily reveal his eye, and you noticed the slight scar that was hidden underneath his bangs, just above his eye. He sees your eyes widen slightly and he scowls, but refrains from biting and mutters, "Yuri Plisetsky."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yuri," you give him a weak smile. His pendant was still dull, there was no flicker of light or sparkles of the ocean blue like there was years ago.  _He did forget... or he can't remember_. A flicker of something must have crossed your features, because he looks confused afterwards. But before he can question, the sound of your name being called is obviously heard.  
  
"Were you waiting here this entire time?" Viktor asked, slightly panting. He ran from the Square all the way to the inn and you nodded. He sighed, "I'm so sorry, I-"   
  
He cuts off when he makes eye contact with Yuuri, and almost immediately you gently slap his face and poke his chest, "Stop it."  
  
"B-But, he-" you roll your eyes and said, "Stop it, you're going to scare them off. Introduce yourself before you randomly mislead people, Brother."  
  
Your tone was motherly, but anyone in the vicinity can tell you were scolding him. The landlord laughed, "Vince, you're the older one yet you're being scolded by your younger sister? You're completely wrapped around the Princess' finger."  
  
"Well," Viktor sheepishly laughed, "She  _is_  my princess, isn't that right,  _sestrichka_?"   
  
You looked away, clearly slightly flustered by Viktor's affections. Sure, he was your brother, but you were never  **good** with handling affection to begin with. Yuri narrows his eyes at the display, there was something oddly familiar about the scene, and the tones in which you and Viktor referred to the other.   
  
"Vince, you ditched the ladies to find your sister? That's not charming at all," Chris sighed, and Viktor shrugged, "I wanted to find a new dance partner." He playfully makes eye contact with Yuuri and the spectacled male flushed pink and you sighed, "Brother."  
  
"Yes, princess," he turned to you and you gave up, "Okay, just don't do anything inappropriate."  
  
"Of course not," Viktor winked and smoothly made his way towards Yuuri, immediately hitting it up with him. Externally, you were smiling, but internally you were itching to smack that carefree idiot across the head.  _So much for be patient and distant from them. Viktor you selfish kid._    
  
There must have been a pout on your face, because Chris laughed, "Were you after him too?"  
  
"Eh?" you snapped out of your reverie and Chris continued, "You can always dance with me, I'll take very good-"  
  
"Thank you, but no." you gave him a small smile and sighed. Otabek and Yuri glanced at each other and Otabek approaches you, gently tapping your shoulder. You turned back, and he noted that your eyes were indeed not the same shade of blue as Yuri's, but instead a deep violet. He offers a hand and you tilt your head in confusion, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind dancing with me?"  
  
Yuri's eyes widened, that was not what he had expected Otabek to do when the latter had exchanged glances with him. Almost primally, Yuri growled and Otabek glanced back and you glanced between the two before gently taking Otabek's hand, surprising everyone around them.   
  
"Oh, sweet Soleil, I've asked you for the past three years since I've been here and not even once-" Chris is cut off though and Yuri growled, "Shouldn't I be getting the first dance? I saved you earlier after all."  
  
You blinked in surprise, and upon seeing the astonishment on your face, Yuri flushes red after realizing what he said. Otabek glances at you and you sigh, "This is why I dislike festivities."   
  
You look between the two of them and you smiled, "I'll go with Otabek first, and you may have my last dance."  
  
"Oi-"  
  
But Yuri's call falls on deaf ears as he watches the two of you walk off towards the Square. He scowls as he noticed he's stuck with Chris, a singular thought going through his head.  _What the fuck._    
  
***  
  
Otabek wasn't a bad dancer, although there were times he wasn't as flexible as either you had thought, but he certainly wasn't fantastic like Viktor. You glanced over his shoulder, noticing that Viktor and Yuuri were  **still** dancing. They have been for the past 5 songs or so.   
  
You had already done one song with the handsome man before you, and were beginning your second one, but you wanted nothing more than to escape into the forest like you had originally planned to. After all, no better time to decipher the seal than during festivities where no one would look for you.  
  
Otabek must have noticed your distant attention and he asked, "Am I that boring?"  
  
Your gaze turned to him and you gasped, "Oh no! Not at all!" You flash him a small smile as he twirls you gently before bringing you back to him, "On the contrary, you're much more pleasant than the others who have attempted to dance with me. I'm just slightly distracted and worried for my older brother... he's quite forgetful and a bit too carefree."  
  
Otabek turns the two of you so he's facing Yuuri and Viktor and you see a flicker of a smile on his lips, "Yes, but my companion looks happy with your brother."  
  
"Is that so?" you asked, although you knew the answer. Of course Viktor and Yuuri would be happy together. By the time Viktor had turned 18, he had already claimed that Yuuri was his soulmate. It took both families by surprise, but seeing the way Yuuri was basically capable of sensing Viktor's masked emotions made it clear.  
  
 _But now he's blocked Yuuri from being able to do that... Just like how I can't sense Yuratchka anymore._  You smiled and you nodded, leaning your head a bit closer to Otabek's shoulder, "You're right, they are quite happy together."  
  
Otabek catches Yuri's glare out of the corner of his eyes and he mouthed, "What."  
  
Yuri merely glares, his hands stuffed in his pocket, slightly slouching and Otabek frowns, "Strange."  
  
"Hmm?" you hummed as you enjoyed the music as Otabek gently twirled you once more, matching the rhythm and beat of the people around him, "My other companion seems upset with me."  
  
"I wonder why," you murmured, and Otabek glanced down at you, "It's probably because he's being swarmed by females."   
  
You looked up at him before glancing towards the direction of his gaze. Indeed, poor Yuri was flanked on all sides by women of all ages as they all vied for his attention. There was a clear look of annoyance and slight disgust as he felt one of them loop his arms around his and press themselves against him.   
  
You almost frowned at how close they were to him, but you control your emotions, calming yourself and you muttered, "How desperate."  
  
Surprisingly, Otabek chuckles at the venom in your voice, and you look at him in shock and he explained, "I wouldn't have perceived someone as gentle looking as you to be so.. sharp with your words."  
  
"Even a rose has its thorns, my dear sir," your witty remark leaves a smile on his lips, and upon glancing back at Yuri who's now begging for help with his eyes, Otabek slowly gravitates towards the outskirts of the dance floor before stopping both of you. He bows, flashing a small smile before thanking you for the dance as he walks away towards Yuri.   
  
"What took you so long?!" Yuri immediately lashes out. Otabek craftily explains his situation before listening to the other's complain. You looked around before slipping your coat off, revealing the top of your slate blue dress. Chris whistled and you sighed, a fond smile playing at your lips and you tossed the coat him, "Watch that for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course Miss Nyxvor," he winks and you shake your head as you approach the makeshift bar at the outskirts of the bonfire. The bartender looks up, a fatherly smile on his face, "How're ya doin' Princess?"  
  
"Perfectly fine my good sir, can you do me a favor and make me a simple hot chocolate?"  
  
"Ya nevah do drink do ya?" He sees you shake your head as you lean against the counter. Your gaze watchful and happy as you observe the dancers, he gently places the hot chocolate on the counter, sliding it over and he asks, "Not goin' to dance dis year too?"  
  
"I just finished three songs, actually," you responded as you took a sip and you raised an eyebrow, "Cinnamon?"  
  
"Mmhmm, ya older siblin' said ya liked it. Got ma hands on some just for ya," his eyes twinkled with mirth before he bursts into laughter, "Da two of ya are like ma grandchildren. It's da least I can do for ya afta bringin' back life to da town."  
  
You smiled, finishing the rest of the drink at once and gently pushed the cup over and you gently patted his hand that was resting on the counter, "Thank you."  
  
"Of course," he smiled again. His aura and demeanor towards you really did remind you of your late grandfather and he chuckled, "Now go, it's da last dance of da night."   
  
You feel him gently push you forward and you make your way slowly to the edge of the dance floor. Your eyes immediately spot silver as you watch Viktor and Yuuri practically claim the spotlight no matter where they were located. Something about them just captivated the audience. But unknown to you, a watchful eye is gazing upon you. No matter how many times Yuri tried to tear his gaze away from you, in the end it always went back. He frowned and muttered, "Oh what the hell."  
  
He ignored the girls that were literally throwing themselves at him as he approached you. His hand finds yours, shocking both you and him when he laces your fingers with his. His eyes widened slightly.  _Why does this feel so familiar_? He frowns, but instead drags you along, ignoring the protests from the guys that were all planning to approach you and the flocks of girls.   
  
You looked at him in surprise as you chased after his broad back.  _Just like 16 years ago._ But unlike back then, your hair was not whipping in the wind as the explosives blew up around you, there was no fear or anxiety of being alive or dead afterwards. Your hair was tied up neatly neatly into an intricate braided updo, preventing it from whipping around in the wind.  _Why is he..._  But your thoughts are cut off when you feel his hand tighten around yours and you try to keep up, but heels and a body fitting dress weren't quite exactly what you were expecting.   
  
"Yu-"  
  
"Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But hey, I'm pretty proud of how this thing is developing. I'm trying to finish this series as fast as I can because I have the plot and storyline fresh in my head and I have lotsa feels for YOI. So I gotta just pour it all out. Haha. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! ^__^ Let me know how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"Eh?" you were speechless. You hadn't expected to him to approach you, not when he seemed so disinterested in everyone else. But he doesn't respond to you, and drags you into the sea of people dancing, his hands immediately finding their place on your waist and in yours. Your hand goes to his shoulder, and for the first time, you actually look at him. But he's not looking at you as he exhales a breath of relief.  
  
You felt the urge to tease him, and against your better judgement you asked, "What's this? Using me to escape those lovely girls?"  
  
"Shut up," he scowled as he looks over your head, "If anything you thank me for not having to go through a repeat of earlier." You hear a scoff and you glanced back. You feel your normally calm and serene expression slightly crack when you see the group of men that were all complaining around the area you were once standing. You heave sigh, and gently shake your head before looking up, a small smile on your lips, "Then thank you."  
  
Yuri looks down at you in surprise before gently pulling you closer as Chris and his partner almost hit you. Chris laughs out an apology, and then clearly takes a good look at who he almost bumped into. Yuri was clearly not amused and you looked at Chris with slight annoyance.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," he laughed, "But Yuri, you should switch off with me next, give me a chance to dance with her."  
  
Yuri scowls and muttered, "We have to exchange dance partners?"  
  
"About midway through before switching back to our original," you shrugged and he muttered, "So I'll be stuck with them anyways? What a pain."  
  
"Well, you can always just slip away," you offered as he spun you away. Usually those moments were when you switched partners, but you noticed he didn't let go and brought you back, his hand back on your waist and he muttered, "As if, we're in the center of the damn dance floor now."  
  
You looked around, noticing that Viktor's gaze landed on you, his eyes filled with caution and slightly narrowed at you and you rolled your eyes, a scoff leaving your lips.  
  
"What, am I that bad?" Yuri snapped. His gaze drops to meet yours, and it's filled with a mixture of mirth and slight wonder, you feel your breath hitch and you shake your head, "No, it's my brother. He's too infatuated with your friend."  
  
You nod your head towards the direction you believed them to be, and Yuri looked over. His jaw immediately dropped in disgust, but deep inside he was jealous. He was immensely jealous that Yuuri was happy, that maybe he found the person he was looking for this entire time. _If only I can **remember**  who it was I was looking for... I can't remember anything besides her name... [F/N]._   
  
You noticed the pendant glow, and you felt yours react to his. Your eyes widened. _Did he just...?_  You glanced up at him, and he's not looking at you and you feel disappointment. It must have shown on your face, because he looks down and asked, "Why do you keep making that expression?"  
  
"What expression?"  
  
"One where you look like you'd want to be anywhere but here," he responded. You noticed his eyes were filled with confusion, and, perhaps you were just hoping it was, hurt, and you flash him a weak smile, "I'm not fond of dancing."  
  
"Tch, and you think I am?" he scoffed as he expertly moved you out of the way of yet another out of control dancer. You peek at his expression, and he's clearly annoyed with all the people that keep almost running into you. You glance around, noticing that he's beginning to gravitate towards the edges, as though trying to escape the crowd. You let out a soft laugh, causing him to look at you even more confused than before. You could practically see the question marks floating around his head.  
  
"Well, you're certainly great at it," you noted, after controlling your laughter. Yuri was strangely amused at your reaction as you continued to sway with him to the music. You had to admit, Yuri was definitely exceptional at dancing, almost on par with Viktor as you noticed the way he was able to cut through the flow of other people without interrupting their rhythm or yours. He smirked, "Oh?"  
  
You roll your eyes, and you hear the song slowly begin to change, and you whispered, "Good luck with the others."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He spins you away, and this time you take that chance to slip through the crowd, making your exit as you see him fumble with a new dance partner. You can feel his gaze piercing through the back of your head as you made your way through the crowd towards the forest range.  
  
 _Sorry Yuratchka. I have important business to deal with._    
  
Yuri's gaze follows you when you first spin away, but he loses you soon after as the crowd practically swallows you whole. He tries to chase after, but the hand that grabbed his shocks him out of his reverie and he growls. _God damn, she slipped away._  Almost immediately, the blonde searches the sea of people for three other black coats. They stood out, being the darkest thing at the Square. _God damn it!_  
  
Otabek noticed Yuri glance around, and frowned as he checked around for you. Yuri makes eye contact with Otabek, and the latter stares, acknowledging Yuri.  
  
"Find her," he mouths. Otabek nods and makes eye contact with Yuuri, who's watching with confusion. He signals, "The sun set."   
  
Yuuri's eyes widened as he glanced to where he thought you and Yuri were, but upon seeing Yuri dancing with some random girl, he struggled to keep his composure. _Shit, Chris told us to keep her occupied too._  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"So, what's the deal with the White Witch then?" Yuri asked. Chris hummed and he pulled out two black and white photos. The photos appeared to be two extremely photogenic girls, one probably around the age of 7 and the other probably nearing her 20s or so. Otabek and Yuri frowned at the familiarity of the two faces, and Chris clears his throat, "These two children are the last known descendants of the White Witch." He points at the taller female, "This is the older sister, and that's the younger one. Both of them don't have the Mark of the Descendant, but we figure since they are the only two left of the Nikiforov family, one of them must be."  
  
"Niki.. forov?" Yuri muttered and Otabek frowned, "I thought the Nikiforov had a son and a daughter."  
  
"No, they're both girls, Otabek," Chris shakes his head, and he said, "Both of them are females. No White Witch descendant has been a male from what the records have documented."  
  
Yuri's eyes narrowed at the picture and he picks it up gently, staring intently at the smaller one. Chris observes him and he adds, "Ah, she should be around your age, Yuri."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The alleged [F/N]."  
  
Yuri frowned and placed it back on the table, "Okay, and what about these two?"  
  
"We believe one of them is here under a fake name... If they're witches, they can easily change their appearance," Chris explains, and pulls out another photo. This time it was you, the date on the photograph indicated it was taken just about 3 years ago, and Chris comments, "This is the girl, but her alias here is Soleil. She has an older brother though... So we're not entirely sure which one of the two are here."  
  
"So we only have a 50/50 chance?" Yuri asked as he leans back against the chair. Chris nods and he said, "Keep an eye on her at all costs. That's my orders to the two of you. I'll have your third partner keep her alleged older brother busy."  
  
 **Flashback End**  
  
Otabek was speed walking through the crowd, weaving his way through. He overlooked most of the townspeople, after all, silver wasn't a common hair color here. His eyes narrowed as he spots a flicker of your slate blue dress disappear past the outskirts of town. Immediately, he breaks into a run, and as soon as he approaches the forest edge, he looks around. You've completely disappeared without a trace, or so he had thought. He glances about, and finally looks forward, just a bit down, and sees a small circle and the sole.  
  
 _Fresh footsteps._  Otabek analysed after kneeling down near them. He breaks out into a sprint as he follows the footsteps, you couldn't have been too far from him. There's no way you could outpace him if you were wearing heels. But he stops as soon as he reaches a small clearing. There, abandoned neatly were your silver high heels and a bunch of pins scattered across the floor. He frowned, but follows the tracks. Your footprints are clearer and easier to see now as you clearly weaved your way through the forest.  
  
 _From the speed and strange trail she's taking, it's not her first time traversing these woods._  He realized as he runs into a dead fallen tree trunk. He glances around, before noticing that the log was slightly wet. He jumps on top, and he muttered, "She's not as weak as she looked either."  
  
He follows your tracks again, and suddenly notices they stop randomly. He glances left and right, seeing no one, he looks up, but there were no tree branches hanging overhead for you to escape with. He furrowed his brow as he calmly surveyed the surrounding area.   
  
 _There's nothing to hide with... and her footsteps literally stop without a trace._ He stares at the two petite foot prints before him. _If she was shifting back and forth looking for a way to escape her pursuer, her footprints would be slightly wider._ He frowns, about to take a step forward when he hears the howling of the wolves and what he presumes to be the grunts of bears.   
  
But something else made the hair on the back of his neck stand; **the scent of magic in the air**. He changes stances, ready for anything to come out at him, but instead it's a small wolf, not quite a pup, but not quite an adult. It's eyes glowed blue and his eyes widened at the wolf.  
  
Who are you and why have you invaded our forest?   
  
Otabek stared at it and the wolf sat down, scratching the back of its ear, and asked, Hey human, I know you can hear me. So what are you doing in our forest?  
  
Otabek doesn't respond and he frowns. _What am I supposed to say?_  
  
You say the truth stupid. The wolf flicked its tail and it repeated itself, So, what are you doing here?  
  
"A mission," Otabek hesitated and the wolf flicked its tail once more and he said, "To find the White Witch."  
  
Hmm.. so you're not a friend. Anyone after the White Witch and her descendants are no friend of ours. The wolf flicked its tail as it raised its haunches, its tongue lolled out before licking its jaw. Tell me, honestly, human. Are you going to capture her, just like you did to her predecessors? Are you going to prevent her from fulfilling her prophecy?   
  
Otabek's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, I was not told anything else other than to keep an eye on her."  
  
The wolf calmed down from its offensive stance, and it howled. The background growls and grunts slowly disappeared and two bigger wolves came out.   
  
What are you, insane? He's a Witch Hunter. The one with a scar over it's left eye growled. It flicked its tail at Otabek and the smaller one made a noise similar to a laugh and responded, Yes, but you can tell he doesn't plan to harm her. And besides, do you not smell her on him? It's faint, probably several years old, but it's there.   
  
The other two's ears perked up and immediately they approached, slowly, cautiously, and Otabek stood there. He took off his glove, offering it to them as a sign of peace and they blinked at him once, twice, before finally approaching. They took one simple whiff and one of them muttered, He smells of her Hunter as well.  
  
Huh, didn't notice that one, probably never met the fella. Well mom, dad, I'm going to lead him, but if he does anything even hinting to harming her, you can have him. The smaller one yipped and flicked his tail, Follow me big guy.  
  
Otabek took a step forward, wary of the eyes that watched him. The smaller wolf must be special if it was allowed to call the shots, and after making it into a clearing, his eyes widened.   
  
"This is..."  
  
Lake Lithi. The wolf paused and then scampered off, Mistress!!   
  
You turned your head around, your hair pooling down to midback in loose curls. Your eyes were now the familiar arctic blue that Otabek grew up seeing. Your eyes widened upon meeting him and you glanced down and then back at him and you sighed, "Ela, why did you bring him here?"  
  
The wolf's tail was still swishing in the air, but clearly not as playful as you picked it up. You gave it a little pinch on its nose and it whined, He smelled like you! Not your scent, but you two have a bond!  
  
"I didn't need them to find out," you sighed. Otabek was just in shock as he looked at you. You were actually alive. You survived that fateful night. You nervously fidgeted and muttered, "I guess this was a bad way to find-"  
  
Otabek approached you and his hand gently cupped your cheek and he muttered, "You're okay."  
  
You blinked back tears and you gave him a weak smile, "Yes. Thank you for taking care of Yura."  
  
He sends you a soft smile, his hand now resting on his head as he gave it a gentle pat like in old days. "I promised you."  
  
You nod and he asked, "Did you purposely hide this from us?"  
  
You nod, and Ela looks up at you and you explained, "I need to figure out a way to seal the Sorcerer... It's written in my blood line. We have to. Otherwise countless of pointless wars will still continue to occur.." You pause, your fingers idly grooming the white wolf's fur and you whispered, "So that no one loses anyone dear to them anymore."  
  
Otabek flinches and he asked, "Will you continue to hide the truth from them?"  
  
"Yes," you responded. His eyes widened at the determination in your voice and upon meeting his gaze, he concedes. He sighed, "Will you at least let us help you?"  
  
"No, I can't." you gripped the pendant and Otabek glances at it and he asked, "Yura.. does he know?"  
  
"No... He doesn't remember me. Not correctly at least," you admitted. Your voice cracked, surprising you and Ela looks at you, gently licking your cheek and you smile, "I'm okay, Ela."  
  
You better be, you're the last one. His ears flicked, and now Otabek knows why it felt so familiar to him, they were the same shade of blue as yours. But he frowns at the words, "The last one?"  
  
Ela looks at you and back at him, and the wolf yipped before leaping out of your arms and flicked its tail back and forth as it watched you stand there, lost in thoughts. Otabek glanced back at you and he asked, "What do you mean by the 'last one', and 'not correctly?' Z-"  
  
"Tell me, Beka, has Yuri changed?"  
  
"Changed?"  
  
You give him a weak smile, and Otabek recalls the years. Of how Yuri's once lively eyes and joyful personality suddenly fell apart, turning him into a ghost of what he once was. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anguish, his focus in life dedicated to defeating the witches and the Sorcerer who had ruined his life; and Otabek almost responds, but he knows that you knew. From the way your were trembling slightly, he knows you know.   
  
"Zaika," his voice was soft as he called you by the ever familiar pet name and you flinched as he reached out. And you softly responded, "We... We can't go back to those days anymore, Beka.. no, Sir Atlin."   
  
You give him a small smile and asked, "Please keep this meeting a secret."  
  
"[F-"  
  
"My name... is Soleil Nyxvor."  
  
He shakes his head, but he feels it, the tell tale traces of magic building up in the air. And he was sure the others would too, magic of this degree was too strong to not be noticed. The air picked up around the two of you, slowly swirling around you as the snow was gradually being pulled in, almost like a vacuum. He has to hold his arm before him to block the wind from pushing him back and he calls out, "[F/N]! Don't-"  
  
"Otabek Atlin," you gently called out. Miraculously, your voice was heard despite the howling of the winds. Your hand was now outstretched before you as you controlled the artificial blizzard. Otabek made eye contact with your artic eyes that shone in the dark, lined with a silver glow, "You're a good friend. Please... Take care of Yuratchka for me."  
  
He's forced to close his eyes as the blizzard picks up and by the time he opens his eyes, you were gone. Ela sat where you were, still as a doll, and Otabek slumped to his knees on the snow. _What exactly is going on... If she's the White Witch, then is Yura..._ His eyes widened, _The pendant. Their pendants are the same._ He gets up slowly and Ela tilts his head, Are you going to tell them?  
  
Otabek shakes his head, "I made a promise to her. I won't break it."  
  
Ela flicks his tail, Don't leave yet. Or you'll be attacked.   
  
"Attacked?" Otabek asked, but the answer came in a series of icicles that pierced the area around him, almost caging him in. From the shadows of the forest appeared one figure, his tall slender frame in the black tuxedo suit made him even more frightening. Otabek muttered, "Viktor."  
  
Viktor's eyes were the same as yours, but there was no silver lining, it was just glowing and he narrowed them on Otabek, "Beka, how **nice** to see you."  
  
You should calm down Vitya, [F/N]'s fine, y'know? Ela lazily commented as he trotted over to sit between the two men. Viktor's eyes returned to their normal arctic blue before he dispersed the icicles into snow. He sighed and crosses his arms across his chest, one hand resting on his cheek, "Why are you here, Otabek?"  
  
He was looking for the Mistress!  
  
"Ela, do not call my sister that."  
  
I do whatever I want to, I'm older than you and your sister anyways. It stuck out its tongue and continued, Mistress asked her to watch over Yuratchka for her.  
  
"He's **been**  watching over Yuratchka for her," Viktor pouts and he whined, "But she never asks him to watch over my Yuuri."  
  
You already cast a protection spell over Yuuri, he doesn't need anymore. No witch would willingly attack him with your smelly scent all over him. Ela remarked as he rested on his fore paws.   
  
"Otabek," Viktor sighed, and his arms lowered to his side in resignation, "Please protect [F/N]. You are the only one who knows of us besides the General."  
  
"The General is here?" Otabek's eyes widened and Viktor nodded, "Please don't do anything that could harm us please.. we're so close."  
  
Otabek looked confused and Viktor gave him a sad smile, "We have the same goal... you know?"  
  
Otabek opened his mouth to ask a question, but the sounds of Yuuri and Yuri called to his attention and Ela looked at Viktor. We should say our partings now. Bye bye, Beka, take care of the Mistress for me. My protection only extends from the forest range to the lake.  
  
"I still have-" But another gust of a blizzard storm forces him to look away and by the time it dies out, Ela and Viktor were gone. He sat still on the snow, and shifted his position so he was more comfortable and he muttered, "Why?"  
  
"BEKA?" Yuri burst into the clearing. His eyes widening and he asked, "Oi! Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yes," he makes eye contact with the younger male, and Yuuri let out a breath of relief, "Thank god. Chris felt the signals and had to gather the people to go back to safety."  
  
"What happened?" Yuri asked. Otabek shook his head, and he muttered, "I'm not entirely sure.. one moment I was following her, the next there were wolves and bears, and I just felt the magic... and then it all disappeared."   
  
The black haired male had difficulty keeping this information from the two of them. _If Yura really is the descendant of the Hunter, and Yuuri is Viktor's chosen one..._ He sighed. _Even years later, the Nikiforov family are stubborn and selfish._  
  
"We're glad you're okay though," Yuri admitted as he helped him up. As Otabek gets up, his field of vision happens to stop on the pendant. It was a dull blue, barely swirling with any vibrancy. _It's so different from [F/N]'s... I wonder why.  
  
_ ***  
  
By the time you opened your eyes, Otabek was gone, and you were on the small island located in the center of Lake Lithi. An island that was often considered a mirage because no one was ever capable of actually seeing it unless they came specifically at a certain time of the day and the certain day of the year.   
  
 _Honestly, if I didn't find it on accident the first time I ventured out here, I'm pretty sure I would have never found it_. You stared at the gaping opening of the cave. And you mentally steeled yourself before entering the cave.   
  
As soon as you step into the darkness, it was as though you were warped into a completely different location. But you knew that wasn't true, all you had to do was turn around and the light would be there. The exit that grants you freedom, but even you can see it. At the boundaries where the light outside meets the darkness within, the darkness frays out towards the light, as though trying to corrupt it.   
  
The silence was deafening. The atmosphere was oppressive. And the aura was absolutely sickening. You hated coming back here. The closer you got to the center of Lake Lithi, the more suffocated and weak you felt. It was as though the Sorcerer from behind the seal was trying to suck the life out of you.  
  
You gripped your pendant tightly, relishing the light and warmth it emitted. You shivered slightly, regretting that you left your coat with Chris. _But it got hot while dancing... What a pain_. You finally approach the first wall, as soon as your hand touches it, the entire wall lights up, revealing runes of an ancient Witch tongue that even you did not completely learn.  
  
Yet something within you that dated long before your birth, long before the wars torn witches and humans apart, gives you the ability to read it. Although there are moments where it blurs, and you can no longer tell the difference between a simple rune to the actual meaning.  
  
 _But I need to solve this._  The magic within you was flowing through your bloods, channeling the energy and concentration needed to completely decipher it all. Your arctic blue hues, framed by a line of silver, were bright as you reread the script up til where you last came here.  
  
You gently place your hand against the dark runes, where only a shadow of the rune was present. You slowly traced it, and watched as it slowly lit up. Once it was filled and bright as others of its kind before it, you were already panting and you bit your lower lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
 _With each rune it uses up more and more magic... What is it that they're trying to hide? They,_ you momentarily pause as you take another deep breath, activating the rest of the runes. As you channeled your magic into the runes. With a flash of light, the remainder of the runes are revealed, and you slump to your knees.  
  
Mistress! Ela rushes up to you, his nose gently nuzzling your arm as he tries to support you. You nuzzle your head against his coat and he makes a small whimper, Don't push yourself too much. It's hard enough to restore your magic in a place like this... And you've been pushing yourself past your limits more and more each time you come back.  
  
You flash him a weak smile, and asked, "Can you form a small mirror for me, Ela?"  
  
Ela nods before opening his mouth, and in a beam of light, the wolf formed a mirror using whatever magic it could. You gently lifted it up, raising it to your left eye, and you sigh in relief.   
  
What's wrong? Ela asked. You gave him a small pat before handing him the mirror which he basically reconsumed to gain his magic back. You blinked, still not quite used to enchanted animals and you respond, "Needed to make sure my mark wasn't tainted."  
  
Ela glances up at you, and upon making eye contact with your right eye, he swishes his tail. I always forget you can hide it with that eye enchantment spell.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the one good thing about that spell," you chuckled as you took a few steps back. Ela watched as you scanned the entirety of the magic runes and upon hearing your breath hitch and seeing your entire body quiver in fear, the wolf rubbed itself against your leg in an attempt to comfort you. Mistress? Are you okay?  
  
You weakly managed to nod, a strained smile on your lips, "Yes.. I'm fine. Thank you, Ela."  
  
 _How did things end up this way...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really don't know if this will be angsty enough for people, but I'mma try, kay? LOL. I was always bad at writing angst. Sigh. Anyways hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened earlier?" Chris asked Otabek once they were in the safety of the inn. Otabek sighed, "Not entirely sure either. Everything that happened didn't feel **real**?"  
  
"Well, it's magic, that's to be expected," Yuri huffed, he glanced at his older friend and Otabek sends him a soft smile, "I'm fine. Trust me."  
  
"We do, it's just... next time you lose sight of her, don't make contact," Chris added and then slumped into his chair, "We all know that each of us are very capable, but with our current circumstances, we can't afford to face off against a witch on our own. And.. I didn't think Soleil would be the White Witch."  
  
"I'm not certain about that part," Otabek lied. With his neutral expression, no one was capable of telling what was going through his head and Yuri asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She wasn't there, at all," he continued fabricating a story that could hopefully lead Chris off your tail temporarily. But even he didn't know what you were trying to do. He sighed and there was a knock on your door.   
  
"Who is it?" Chris asked as he approached the door.  
  
"Uhm, Chris? It's me... Soleil," your voice was soft, and it sounded weak. He glances at the other three who immediately move to the other side of the room where you couldn't see them. But you already knew they were there, you can practically **sense**  them. _It doesn't help that Yuri has **always**  stood out to witches. _  
  
"Hello, cu- you're dripping wet," he noticed and you sighed and gave him a curt nod. You're about to speak, but a shiver causes your entire body to tremor slightly, forcing you to pause, before you asked, "H-Have you seen Vince?"  
  
"N-No, I haven't."   
  
Still dressed in only your slate blue dress, you were cold to the touch and it was clear that you were visibly shaken. _Spell enchantments and enhancements or not, I'm still freezing cold_. _If I had stayed at that blasted cave any longer I may have actually froze to death._  You shivered and give him a small nod, "Okay, uhm, do you by any chance have my coat then?"  
  
Chris frowned and then he muttered, "Oh."  
  
Your eyes widened and you asked, "Wait, you don't?"  
  
Chris shakes his head, and he notices that you shiver. _Do... I let her in.. or do I not? I can't just let her stand here and... But what if she's the witch? Wait, witch or not, we need her alive._ Chris opened the door, surprising the others inside and he said, "Here, come in, you need to warm up."  
  
You hesitate, and he sends you a soft smile, "We won't do anything to you." Your glance was full of caution and Chris sighed, "Look, you can't afford to get sick, or Vince will be upset." You pouted and then gratefully nod your head. Your arms were wrapped around your body as you tried to keep whatever warmth you had left in you. Otabek makes eye contact with you and without realizing it he asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
 _What the hell Beka?! Why would you do this to me while knowing what I was doing?_ You internally panicked as you scrambled on the spot for an excuse. You give him a sad smile and muttered, "I realized I left my inn keys in my coat... so I was looking around for it, only to remember I gave it to Chris."  
  
"It's **snowing** out there. A **snowstorm.** How dumb are you?" Yuri scoffed, his outburst surprising not just you, but the others in the room. You narrowed your eyes, "Well excuse me, the keys to my room in this inn are in there and the landlord is already asleep, what the hell do you expect me to do?"   
  
Yuri's eyes widened when you snapped back at him, in fact everyone did. Chris especially, you were never known to raise your voice. It was always gentle and kind, even soothing to listen to at some times, and Yuri narrowed his eyes, "Oh? Looks like the doll isn't **just**  a doll."  
  
Chris swears on the past three years he's been here he's never seen you this upset. If looks could kill, Yuri probably would have been killed couple times over. Instead of retorting, you glance over at Chris, then at the gap in the door. _Yeah, it's not worth getting myself riled up over this stupid fool._   _Dumb Yuratchka, you idiotic, stupid, moron._    
  
"Tch," your eyes narrowed, deep violet piercing through the aquamarine orbs of the blonde, "And I guess you **are**  as **inconsiderate as you look.** "  
  
"Why you-" Yuri stood up, approaching you in anger, only to be held back by Otabek. You sighed, but the anger in your eyes doesn't dissipate, "I should have known that people like you who only lust for power are blind to everyone else around them. Whatever, I don't have time for you. Excuse me for intruding."  
  
You immediately made your way towards the door, and Chris stops you, "Wait! What are you doing? It's snowing and-"  
  
"I'd rather die in a snowstorm than deal with the blonde pile of **salt** over there," you spat out in annoyance. You pushed Chris' arm out of the way and he tries to block you with his other arm, but you swiftly maneuver around him and open the door. With a swift slam, the door shuts and Chris glares at Yuri.  
  
"Yuri Plisetsky."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
***  
  
"And what made you think that was a smart idea?" he teased as he gently wrapped you in another blanket.  
  
"It wasn't," you muttered as you sneezed again. The General laughed and he smiled, "Honestly _Zaika_ , you must be more careful with yourself. Especially around the Black Coats. I don't care if one of them is your Hunter, you know it's not safe for you."   
  
You pout and he sighs, " _Zaika_."  
  
"I **know,**   _dedushka_ ," you responded hastily. An apologetic smile is on your lips right after snapping back, and he waves it off, ignoring your sudden snappy retort. You sighed in content as he hands you a cup of hot tea. Just the aroma alone was enough to bring life to you and you melt into the pool of blankets before the fire place. He takes a seat beside you on his rocking chair and he asked, "How are you and Vitya? I haven't seen you two in a while."  
  
"Hey, you saw me just two days ago. Besides, it's strange if I come into a smithy every day," you rolled your eyes and muttered, "Stupid gender stereotypes."   
  
The General laughed and he asked, "And Ela? How is that little pup?"  
  
"Ela's the pack leader now. It's as you expected, I was his master, just like how my grandmother was his mother's master," you responded. The fond tone and hints of love in your voice did not go by unnoticed and he asked, "Tell me, did you finish deciphering the runes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it what I predicted?"  
  
"Yes," you lied. You couldn't bear to tell anyone the truth. Especially not Viktor or the General. _I'm sorry._  He hummed and he muttered, "Is that so... So the only answer is for you and your Hunter to enter the seal and destroy him from there?"  
  
You stiffly nodded. And he sighed, "Your hunter knows nothing about you though. Am I correct?"  
  
Again another stiff nod and you admitted, "You know, it hurts."  
  
He raises an eyebrow although you can't see it. You lower the tea cup into your lap, staring into the pool of liquid as the flames of fire reflected upon it flickered to and fro, dancing with each ripple in the small cup. He waits in silence, and your next words comes out in a choked sob.  
  
"It hurts... that I-" you sucked in a deep breath in order to hold back the heart wrenching sob that threatened to bubble up, "that I.. had to block him."  
  
"Oh _Zaika_..." He gently gets off the chair, reaching out for you and pulling you into his arms. You may not be his true granddaughter, but since that day he found you on that tragic night, he's never wanted anything more than to protect you. Your eyes reflected nothing but sorrow and anguish that night. Even though your lips were quivering and your small frame was trembling from fear and adrenaline, you had remained strong, and silent, throughout the entire ordeal.   
  
"I hate it," you muttered, your sobs slowly dying out as you tried your best to control your emotions. "I hate not being able to talk to him normally. I hate that he doesn't remember me. I hate it..." your voice dies out and he can still feel you shaking.  
  
" _Zaika_ ," he softly whispered your name, "It's okay. Everything will work out well."  
  
 _No it won't._  You closed your eyes as you felt the darkness welcome you into gentle slumber. _Nothing has ever been okay. Not since that day._  
  
***  
  
"So- Vince?" Chris opened the door in a hurry, hoping it was you. But instead of long silver hair, it was matted down silver hair, and Viktor frantically asked, "Have you seen her?!"  
  
"Soleil was just here," Chris responded, Viktor grabbed onto his shoulders, "Where is she now!?"  
  
"Not here," Yuuri responded from inside the room. Fear, hurt, confusion; those emotions swam in the deep violet irises of the silver haired male and he muttered, "No, where could she have gone?"  
  
"She lost her coat with the keys and-"  
  
"I know," Viktor cut them off. Otabek glances down, her heels and coat were both in his other hand that wasn't gripping Chris' shoulder. Viktor makes eye contact with Otabek, but there's no emotions shown. No anger, no frustration, and the latter can't help but look away from the lifeless orbs.  
  
"I should have watched over her properly, I was too distracted..." Viktor's voice was nothing but a whisper, and he gives Chris a small nod of the head, "Sorry for intruding."  
  
"Wait, Vince!"   
  
But Viktor doesn't stop as he slowly drags himself from the room. Chris slowly closes the door and glares at Yuri.   
  
"If you hadn't provoked her," Chris muttered and Yuri rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do then?"  
  
"Go find her."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Go. Find. Her."  
  
"And you expect me to find her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chris glared at the youngest in the room, and with a huff, Yuri throws on a jacket and his Witch Hunter coat. He slips his gun into its holster on his belt and Chris eyed it.  
  
"You should probably check the smithy for that gun."  
  
"Why?" Yuri pulls it back out, inspecting the muzzle and he muttered, "It was fine when I left the headquarters."  
  
"The air around here is different, your bullets won't be as effective." Chris glances about and he muttered, "Now that I think about it, I don't know what weapons you guys use."  
  
"Katsudon and I use guns, Otabek uses daggers, and his fists," Yuri explained, and Otabek muttered, "You use your fists too."  
  
Chris hums and he said, "Okay, you and Yuuri both head over to the smithy then. He doesn't close until later tonight."  
  
Yuri blanched, and muttered, "You wanted me to go find her."  
  
"Find her after he equips you with new bullets, if you run into anything dangerous, I'd rather you guys be prepared than not. Now go, shoo."  
  
***  
  
"Tch, what a fucking pain," Yuri muttered as he stomped through the snow. The sudden blizzard has subsided, but its damage is done. The entire town was snow white, and each breath they exhaled caused puffs and swirls of air to drift upwards. Yuri's gaze followed his own breath and the older male sighed, "But Yuri-"  
  
"I know," he averts his gaze from him. Yuuri's frown lightens and he can see the tinge of red on the younger male's cheeks and he chuckled, "It was the first time seeing you so playful though."  
  
"Hah?! Me? Playful?! What are you on Katsudon?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thought you and her were pretty chummy," Yuuri teased, "Especially during the dance, you guys got along-"   
  
"Please, you and Vince were practically making love while dancing," Yuri retorted with a wave of the hand. He hears his companion cough and stutter, struggling to find an excuse and Yuri shook his head. _Stupid Katsudon._  
  
"Ah, we're here," Yuri commented as he knocked on the door. A faint grumble of come in is heard and they enter. The smithy wasn't filled with dust, nor did it smell of smoke, but instead it looked like a cozy cabin. They looked around, admiring the various swords and axes, and even some rifles and guns that were displayed throughout the entire room.  
  
"Hmm, new Witch Hunters? What are you, long or close?"  
  
"Long," Yuri responded and he placed his gun on the counter. The General picks it up, inspecting it and he muttered, "A golden muzzle, rare, and... ho, this is enchanted."  
  
"Enchanted?" Yuri asked with a slight tilt of the head. The General nodded and gestured for him to come closer. The General pulls out another glass, holding it over the gun and he points at the runes that suddenly appeared on the gun. "Those are enchantments, not ones that were obtained illegally like most Witch Hunter weapons are, but these were imbued onto the gun by an actual Witch. Where'd you get this child?"  
  
Yuri scratches the back of his head and a slight frown on his lips, "I'm not sure. I've had it since I was a kid."  
  
The General's eyes widened and he asked, "Would you answer an old man's question?"  
  
"D-Depends," Yuri stuttered, not knowing why. The sudden aura and air in the room felt like it was freezing and suffocating him, but he knew that wasn't true. He **knows**  the room was warm with the fireplace that crackled with life and the General asked, "Were you a survivor from that tragic night, sixteen years ago, in the Nameless Town?"  
  
Yuuri's eyes widened, and the blonde froze. He barely manages to nod and the General pulls away from the counter, leaning back on his chair, and he muttered, "I see. Perhaps it is fate then."  
  
"Well, I can equip you guys with new bullets," the General sighs as he pulls out a slick black case. _No point in saying anything unnecessary if he doesn't realize what he is himself._  The General kept one eye on Yuri the entire time. The blonde was casually inspecting his gun, turning it over and over again in his hand as he tried to see if there was any way he could figure out its origin. The General regains their attention when he places two boxes on the counter and slides them over, one for each hunter. His gaze falls on both of them as he notices only Yuuri actually inspects the bullet. The young blonde barely manages to shake his thoughts away when the door slams open.  
  
" _Dedushka!_  Have you seen _sestrichka_?!" Viktor asked. He was out of breath and the General widened his eyes, "She just left."  
  
"She just **left**?!" Viktor practically screeched. The two Witch Hunters exchanged looks when suddenly the snow storm outside picked up again and shut the door closed. The General's eyes widened and then narrowed. _I see, so even his minions are starting to make a move.  
  
_ "Find shelter, now," the General commanded, not at the Witch Hunters, but at Viktor. Viktor looked at him with wide eyes before he felt it, the rising magic levels in the air. He scrambled into the house and he muttered, "Let me help."  
  
"No, you have other things to worry about, such as your sister. If _zaika..._ "  
  
"Where did she go anyways?!" Yuuri asked in a slightly panicked tone. The General frowned, "I'm not sure. She was asleep when I last checked on her, and when I came to open the door to let you guys in, she was gone from the couch."  
  
"So she disappeared," Yuri shook his head in disdain, but a shiver runs down his spine at the howling of wind and magic intensity. He glances at his partner and smirked, "Looks like this place isn't as quiet as we thought it was, Yuuri."  
  
Yuuri's eyes widened at the way the blonde said his name and he smiled in return, his eyes filled with determination and confidence, "Yeah, looks like it's not."  
  
"Are you two going to go?" the General asked, hints of concern in his voice. Yuuri nods and muttered, "We can't let them hurt the townspeople."  
  
"Be careful," the General sighed as he watched the two males leave the room. He shook his head as he runs a hand through his already white hair and muttered, "It's always in the winter."  
  
***  
  
"Yuri! Were you able to find her?" Chris asked as they met up at the Square. The blonde cursed, "No." _Shit, I forgot I had to actually find her_.  
  
"Yu. Ri." Chris emphasized each syllable and growled, "Atlin, go with Plisetsky to find Soleil. If she's truly the White Witch, she's probably heading out towards Lake Lithi."  
  
"How do you know that?" Otabek asked. Chris doesn't reply, but the former notices that he avoided eye contact and frowns. "Beka, let's go."  
  
Otabek nods before sprinting after Yuri. Yuuri looks at Chris and asked, "Do we have a plan?"  
  
"Yes, we hold them off as long as we can."  
  
***  
  
Mistress, you're insane. Ela commented and you glared at the pup and you muttered, "Cute, but vicious aren't you?"  
  
Of course, he flicked his tail back and forth and asked, Are you sure you want to check it again?  
  
"Yes, I woke up in cold sweat earlier, but I really do think something's going to happen soon," you muttered as you pulled your thin cardigan closer and murmured another enchantment. The runes momentarily glowed a silvery blue on your skin before seeping into it, and you immediately felt warmer.   
  
I can warm you up for you, don't expend your magic on that, Ela scolded. You nodded, withdrawing your enchantment as Ela replaced it with his. The runes glowed a bright navy blue and you sighed in relief, "Your enchantment is definitely warmer."  
  
I'm a wolf... he looked at you as though it was obvious, and continued, We're always warm.  
  
You rolled your eyes as you made your way through the forest slower this time. The snow storm picked up and you muttered, "Okay, something's definitely here."  
  
Ela made a series of short howls, and immediately the animals in the forest were awake. They chattered softly among themselves and Ela growled, Cultists.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," you muttered and you asked, "Ela, do you mind?"  
  
Not at all, permission granted? He reconfirmed and you nodded. With a miniature, yet brilliant display of light, Ela transforms into a larger wolf. His arctic blue eyes reflected yours, and he lowered himself so you could hop on. Hold on tight.  
  
***  
  
"No signs of life," Yuri muttered as he glanced around. His eyes narrowed, "But the magic intensity is much stronger here."  
  
His voice lowered to a whisper and Otabek walked closer, "We can't afford to be separated."  
  
Yuri nodded and he grumbled, "That lake is giving me bad vibes. Is **that**  Lake Lithi?"  
  
Otabek nodded, and suddenly there was another howling of wind. The two withstood their ground, but just as the snow and wind died out, the spike of magic intensity almost caused them to lose their balance.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Soleil?" Yuri muttered. It certainly **looked**  like you, but upon closer look, Yuri muttered, "No, that's not her."  
  
"Yura?" Otabek watched in horror as his best friend quickly aimed his gun and shot a series of bullets. Each one appeared to hit their target, until he sees Yuri dodge and shouts, "Beka, don't stay in the clearing!"  
  
The sound of a little girl giggling is heard and in a slightly distorted voice, she asked, "Don't leave, **play with me**."  
  
As she took several steps towards Yuri and Otabek, the latter's eyes widened, "No, that is Soleil."  
  
Yuri's eyes widened and he muttered, "Well then, looks like we found our target."  
  
"Won't you.. play with me? Yuri Plisetsky," she smiled, revealing nothing but a dark abyss. Her head jerked and twitched until it finally faced the other hunter, and the giggles were heard again, "Otabek Atlin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Something is wrong. Ela stopped in his tracks, his head raised back towards the clearing before the lake. You followed his gaze, but a flurry of snow met your view and you asked, "What is it? Can you tell?"  
  
Ela's eyes flashed momentarily and he took a whiff of the air, Two Witch Hunters.. and a Cultist. He growled, No... not a cultist. Someone has attempted to mimic your traces.  
  
"Me?" you responded, eyes wide in fear. He nods and muttered, I will take you to the lake, but I'll go back to check. But for now... He pauses and lets loose a sound breaking howl. The snow stopped momentarily, as though relenting to the power that Ela hones within him and a chorus of responses raises in the forest. Various creatures appear before you and Ela, and your eyes widened upon realizing each and every one of them were all enchanted.  
  
As this generation's protector, I shall ask you all of one thing. Ela lowly growled, he takes another whiff of the air and he shakes his muzzle, as though dispelling it. Do not let them taint our sanctuary any further. Do not allow them to hurt those dear to us any further. And most importantly, Ela glances back at you and he howled, Let us fulfill the prophecy we have protected since the beginning of our time.  
  
There was a chorus of agreement as each animal supported Ela's short speech. With commands being scattered throughout the ranks, they all split up, forming interspecies groups or same species groups. They scattered and you mumbled, "You're pretty cool when you can be, Ela."  
  
Why thanks Mistress! Ela made a sound akin to laughter and then paused and hummed, Wait, are you saying I'm not cool normally? That's rude, Mistress!  
  
***  
  
"That is  **not**  Soleil," Otabek noted as he dodged yet another eruption of ice. Him and Yuri were back in the edge of the forests and Yuri narrowed his eyes, "It sure smells like her."  
  
Otabek raised an eyebrow, "And you would know?"  
  
"Look, witches have a distinct scent, she smells like Soleil," Yuri snapped and then muttered, "This is a pain. I  **know**  we've hit her twice already in two vital spots, but she's shown no signs of slowing down."  
  
"Yura," Otabek calmly calls his name. The young blonde glances over and the former continued, "I'll play decoy."  
  
"What?! No, Beka, Chris told us to bring her back alive. You  **know**  what playing decoy means!"  
  
"I think it'll be okay," Otabek reassures him and Yuri reluctantly nods his head and growled, "But if anything happens, we're pulling you out, do you hear me?"  
  
"Of course," Otabek gives him a small smile before dashing forward. He pulls out his sword, his hand gently, yet expertly and swiftly runs over the runes on the blade. An eerie deep violet erupts from the blade as an illusion of flames and the male leaps forward, out of the protection of the forest and into the clearing.   
  
Your impersonator turned too slowly, but barely makes it in time to raise an impromptu shield before stumbling backward from the force of the impact. She gets up slowly, her head twitching slightly back and forth before another disgusting smile warps her features.  
  
"You're so mean, Atlin," her voice comes out distorted, as though coming from various different vents and she continued, "Don't you know you shouldn't be too rough when playing with girls?"  
  
She raises her hand, and the snow and ice follows her each and every command, striking, piercing, and blinding the Witch Hunter. But Otabek manages to dodge them all, swiftly reading each spike in magic intensity and pinpointing their location, allowing him to dodge them expertly.   
  
He parries one particular strike before breaking through it. But he noticed something was off.  _Yura was right about the scent, but this magic intensity isn't strong enough to be [F/N]'s..._  Otabek flips away before swiftly pulling out a dagger. He mutters a quick enchantment before accurately aiming it at your impersonator. He hears a guttural cry erupt from your throat as the dagger seeps into it.   
  
It cries out in pain and Yuri smirked.  _Good job, Beka. Now for the finishing blow_. Yuri takes aim with his sniper rifle, and as soon as he locked on he muttered, " _Discutio 1!_"  
  
He flinches at the ricochet of the shot and Otabek raises his arm to block the impact of snow and storm as the bullet pierces through. The screams that filled the air makes him flinch, but it doesn't register to him that part of the screams were coming from him until he hears Yuri's panicked voice.  
  
"BEKA!!!"  
  
Otabek glances down, his eyes widening in shock and horror when he sees an open gash and streams of blood slowly leaving him. Your impersonator is nothing, but an empty shell as it stumbled towards him and it muttered, "If..  **I**  die... I will bring.. you with me," it smiled and howled in maniacal laughter, "The Sorcerer shall rise, and you.." it points a shaky finger at Yuri, "And you shall come to realize what  **true horror** is."  
  
It falls into snow, and slowly dissipates into nothing but black and purple smoke. Yuri stumbles forward before breaking into a sprint, Otabek's name leaving his lips in horror as his best friend almost slumps forward.  
  
"Beka! BEKA!" Yuri's holding onto him and Otabek coughed, blood leaving his lips as he presses weakly against his gaping wound.   
  
"Yuratchka.." his voice was weak, and Otabek doesn't remember the last time he ever felt so lifeless. He tries to look at Yuri, but he can't see past the watery veil before him. His best friend looked like nothing more than a blur of blonde with two sparkling gems. "I.. am sorry."  
  
"No," Yuri sobbed, "Don't you fucking dare, Beka. WE MADE A PROMISE!"  
  
Otabek weakly smiled, "It seems as though... I broke one, and kept the other."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Yuri cried out in pain as he slowly watched his best friend lose life by the second. Yuri places his hand over Otabek's, a futile attempt to stop the blood from leaving its host. Otabek sighed, "Do you remember.. [F/N]?"  
  
"This isn't the time for that Beka! We need to get you back to town. I need to- We- I can't let you- YOU'RE NOT LEAVING US, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Yuri shouted and Otabek softly muttered, "She would be sad.. to see us like this."  
  
Yuri's tears streamed down his face and slowly fall onto Otabek's. The older male gently smiled and admitted, "I always wanted us... to reunite again," he coughed, and Yuri shakes his head, "Don't. Beka, save your strength, please."  
  
"Under better circumstances," Otabek sighed as he feels your presence slowly approaching.  _I suppose the rumors are true that when you lose the ability of certain senses, the remaining ones are heightened._ Yuri chokes back a sob and mumbled, "Don't leave."  
  
Otabek winced as he tries to speak, and with whatever willpower he has left he muttered, "Yura... [F/N] is still alive."  
  
Yuri's eyes opened in a flash, wide and shaking with disbelief, "What are you-"  
  
"You need to remember," Otabek shuddered, and struggled, "You need to remember. Try to... And please, forgive her."  
  
"For.. give... her?" Yuri manages to choke out and he weakly cried, "I don't understand. Are you saying Soleil is [F/N]? We just killed her, and she- to you- How the fuck am I-"  
  
None of his questions are answered though as he feels Otabek growing weaker and weaker in his arms. Yuri held him closer and sobbed, "Beka, you can't leave me. What am I supposed to tell Katsudon and Chris?! What am I supposed to say to-"  
  
"Yuri.." Otabek gives him a weak smile and with his free hand, gently touches the pendant that dangled around his neck. "If only I was able to keep that promise with you."  
  
"OTABEK ATLIN," Yuri's voice rose, the anguish was unheard and Otabek weakly manages to shake his head, "Stop this never ending nightmare."  
  
"How- Beka," Yuri finally succumbed to his rising emotions, the tears that he tried to hold back freely flowing and he muttered, "How do you expect me to do any of this? I don't even remember why anymore..."  
  
"You.. will," Otabek softly whispered, his voice leaving him as his strength is slowly drained, "Just please.. when you come across [F/N], and please.. forgive her."  
  
"Be...ka?" Yuri asked hesitantly as he finally opened his eyes to look at his dear friend. The warm brown orbs that were once filled with mirth and life were dull and empty now. His arms laid limp beside him and his head lolled back in Yuri's arms. The blonde hesitantly closed his friend's eyelids, bringing him to peace before gently settling him into the snow. His entire body shook as sob after sob racked his entire being.   
  
There is a soft padding of feet and Ela appears in his smaller form, and he skids to a stop upon seeing the two Witch Hunters. Yuri doesn't even notice the wolf and Ela sat there, far from them.   
  
Otabek Atlin was a true warrior, Ela let out a small howl, surprising Yuri. The blonde weakly grabbed his gun and Ela swished his tail, I am not your enemy, Yuri Plisetsky, descendant of the Hunter from the tales of the old.  
  
"You..." Yuri's voice cracked, "What are you?"  _How does he know?_  
  
I am but a mere wolf, and, of course, the Mistress' humble servant. What will you do now, Yuri Plisetsky? Ela asked. His ear twitched forward slightly,  _Depending on his answer, I will decide whether or not to comply to the Mistress' wishes... but she purposely asked for me to help them, but..._  Ela's arctic blue orbs landed on Otabek and he feels remorse shake his small figure.  _I had told Mistress I would help them... and yet, I was not fast enough. Even though she had already predicted that there would be a loss of a life..._  
  
Yuri roughly wipes his tears away and he muttered, "I am going to defeat the Sorcerer. With or without the help of that blasted White Witch."  _I don't need Soleil. I'll defeat the Sorcerer. I'll find [F/N]._  
  
Is that so? Ela almost growled at the way Yuri had referred to you, but he refrains from doing so and muttered, Cheeky brat.  
  
Yuri immediately glared at the wolf and hissed, "What was that?"  
  
I said you're a cheeky brat. Ela flicked his tail as he warily watched Yuri lower into a fighting stance, You're a few hundred years too early to challenge me. You don't even know how to use your pendant. For. Shame.  
  
Yuri glanced down at his pendant, a part of it was slightly more vibrant now. Sparks and flashes of blue swirled in the dull sea, and he narrowed his eyes at it. But before he can question it, the wolf breaks his concentration as it glances over to Otabek and muttered, What will you do with him?  
  
"He- Beka, is.." Yuri couldn't respond. _I can't leave Beka here... but if I don't go, will I lose the opportunity? What if this is the chance for me to stop the Sorcerer?_  Yuri's grip on his gun tightened and he shut his eyes. _But I can't leave Beka here, if something happens... What am I supposed to do?_  
  
Make up your mind already, Ela sighed as he sat down on his haunches. The shade of blue of Ela's eyes made Yuri frown and he muttered to himself, "Why do your eyes feel so familiar?"  
  
Hey hey, I've never met you, so I wouldn't know. But I take whatever eye color my Mistress has, so whatever. Ela barked and then scratched his ear, You should make up your mind though. Or you'll lose time.  
  
 _He's right_. Yuri frowned. _This blasted mutt is right. But... I can't take Beka to safety and-  
  
_ Just leave him to me, the wolf grunted. Ela made a soft howl, almost as though he was softly cooing, and from the woods appears an enchanted polar bear with its cubs. Yuri is immediately on guard and Ela rumbled, They will see to it that your friend is protected until you come back. You have our words as the guardians of this forest. Now then... will you accept my offering of help or will you flounder your way to victory?  
  
Yuri took one last glance at Otabek before gently taking his best friend's sword and sheathing it. He expertly attaches it to his own belt before nodding at the limp form. _I'll be back Beka... and hopefully I'll end it. This war._  Yuri turns away, tears still pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he roughly wipes it away before nodding at the canine.  
  
Ela reverts to his original form, now much larger and big enough for Yuri to ride on. He approaches the blonde and lowers his haunches, I will take you to where the Sorcerer is sealed, but from that point onward, only the two of you shall be able to control your fates. Ela makes a huff when Yuri gets on and mutters, And this is why I dislike giving rides to males. You're all too heavy.  
  
***  
  
 _If..._ Yuri closed his eyes as he focused on the pendant. _If that was really Soleil back there... or maybe even a part of her, doesn't that mean I'd be fighting against Soleil...?_   _Chris said the White Witch is [F/N]... what if it's the same [F/N] that I've been searching for...  
  
_ Yuri grumbled as he mulled over his thoughts, _But I can't remember anything..._  
  
What's on your mind, kiddo? Ela barked as he continued to sprint over the the surface of the lake. Yuri frowned and muttered, "None of your business mutt. I don't- WOAH."  
  
Ela skids to a stop and growls at him, Watch your tongue you mortal. Ela's eyes flashed red momentarily, and Yuri flinched, I'm only helping you because you're the Hunter. I don't know what that entails, but Mistress has repeatedly vouched for your worth.. However, Ela drawled the last word, If I deem you unfit for your role, or a threat to my Mistress, I **will**  end you. Is that understood?  
  
Yuri's moment of fear is assuaged, but is now replaced with anger and he growled, "Mistress this. White Witch that. Do you have any idea how much suffering that blasted legend has put me through?!"   
  
Ela watched him calmly, no surprise or emotion shown on the wolf's feature, and Yuri continued, "I've spent my entire life searching for my one friend. The one who forced me to leave her behind on the night that the Nameless Town was attacked. I don't even fucking know if she's alive or not, and when I'm suddenly assigned to a new location, guess what," Yuri pauses momentarily before he hissed, **"my childhood friend shares the same damn name as the White Witch**!"  
  
Yuri panted from his outburst and Ela's eyes narrowed and asked, Do you know nothing of your memory of her beside her name?  
  
"I don't!" Yuri shouted and then weakly admitted, "I don't remember anything but her name."  
  
 _I see_. Ela thought as he picked up the pace again, this time not at break neck speed. _So this is the person she was trying to protect.. Mistress erased herself from her own Hunter's memories.. I wonder why._  Ela lets out a small bark, calling Yuri back to attention and asked, What will you do? If they are one and the same?  
  
"I..." Yuri hesitated and his grip on Ela's fur tightened, although the wolf doesn't notice it himself. Yuri bit his lower lip in thought. _What will I do? If [F/N]'s the White Witch...? I... I don't have answers to any of the questions I need answers to. I just... wanted to save her. I just want to end this stupid war and defeat the Sorcerer. That's all I want._  
  
No correct answer, huh, Ela huffed and in what sounded like a warning growl, But I suppose I have no role in this other than to keep the Mistress safe until the correct time. I absolutely... He paused, his ears flicking slightly, All I want is the Mistress to be happy, but I suppose I would be stepping out of the line of duty.  
  
"Tell me... is your Mistress the White Witch?" Yuri hesitatingly asked. In what sounded like laughter, Yuri is shocked out of his state of hesitation and Ela responded, It doesn't matter what she is. My Mistress is just [F/N], but perhaps she is. Perhaps she isn't. For all I know, that child could be the same one you've been looking for.  
  
"[F/N]..." Yuri muttered, his grip on his pendant growing tighter. "I can only hope they're not the same." _Because I'm not sure if I can control my anger towards the White Witch.. or the Sorcerer._


	6. Chapter 6

A wretched sob escapes your throat as you collapse to the floor in pure shock and horror. Your body is trembling and shivering, and although you have an inkling as to the sudden hit, the lack of vibrancy and life in your pendant confirms your suspicions. _I... really did lose someone._  Your eyes close as you feel tears well up despite not knowing who it is exactly you've lost. But you know there can only be five options: Yuratchka, Viktor, Yuuri, and Otabek.  
  
 _If I.._ You hesitated, your hand clutching your pendant desperately as you slowly stand back up, _If I just momentarily connect to the bonds again... I can probably feel it right away._ You gently pressed the pendant against your heart, a small murmur of a spell escaping your lips as you feel the bonds that filled your pendant with life allow you entrance. Oh, but you regret it so. Even with just a mere graze of contact, you can already feel the faint tinges of concern and panic coming from both Yuuri and Viktor. There is the confidence, yet hesitation coming from the ever trustworthy Ela. But what hurt you the most came from the two friends you were closest to.  
  
There was a tidal wave of emotions emanating from the blonde Hunter. Anguish. Frustration. Sorrow. Confusion. And **guilt.** They all flooded into you, almost claiming you as though they were truly **your emotions**. But it wasn't yours, it was his. Yet regardless of knowing that, you struggled to separate your emotions from his, after all, despite years of separation, the two of you were inseparable. The bond between you and Yuri has been withstanding the test of time, with several lineages connecting you to him and him to you. You grimaced as you let his emotions settle down and you let out a breath you had been holding in.  
  
 _I almost forgot how strong our bond was.. enough to almost pull me into its wake._ You shook your head, and felt the tears slowly trail down your cheek. You rubbed it away swiftly. _So it was Beka...  
  
_ Otabek's bond wasn't as rapid and fast paced as Yuri's. In fact, it resembled a pillar of support as you felt it come in as gentle waves of nostalgia. You recall the time during your childhood, he had always been the caretaker, the keeper of both you and Yuri. He had made sure you two didn't do anything stupid, or if anything, to make sure to join in with the two of you to ensure your safeties. It reminded you of the days when you were allowed to laugh freely and be happy, of times when the only concern on your mind was what was for dinner and whether or not you'll get an extended play time with them. There was no worries of the destiny and fate that was already prewritten for you and Yuri. There was no concerns about whether you would ever get to see each other again.  
  
Your grip on your pendant turns loose as you cover your mouth to prevent yourself from sobbing. Tears streamed freely down your cheeks and in the end, you duck your head behind your hair as you let the emotions slowly ebb out of you. _I could have prevented it... I could have been there..._ You shake your head firmly and softly mumbled, "I can do this. I've already figured out the secrets of the seal.. and I've covered my bases." _I'll end this. I'll stop this madness._  
  
You boldly place your hand on the runes, and you can feel the magic flow between your hand to them, like ripples of the tide gently and slowly joining to make a wave. Your eyes open, arctic blue matching arctic blue and you softly muttered, "To think that this magic was one and the same with his... It's such a shame."  
  
***  
  
 _"Yuri," your voice was soft as you gently called him. He looks up from his work and he flashes you a bright smile, "[F/N]!"  
  
"Mama's making your favorite today, do you want to come over?" you asked, and Yuri's mouth drops in awe and he furiously nods his head, "Can I?!"  
  
"Mhm!" your smile was dazzling, and Yuri swears he'd do anything to see it again, and it would be better if it was only for himself.   
  
But Yuri frowns as he sees your petite figure slowly drifting further and further away. Your features blur, and he can only recognize the silver and the blue and he takes one step forward, his hand reaching out to you. He cries your name, but nothing is heard, and you turned to him. He can faintly see a sad smile on your face and-  
  
_Wake up, we're here. Ela announced as he paced in place. Yuri groggily rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Where?"  
  
...What? Kid, you okay? We're at the island, I know I had to slow down at some point, but I didn't take that long for you to take a nap on me. Now off, you're heavy. Ela sat down forcefully, making Yuri slightly jolt. The blonde grumbled something before getting off unsteadily. He fumbled and Ela laughed, What's wrong? Legs asleep?  
  
"Sh-Shut up," Yuri muttered as he stabilizes himself. His hand is placed against his forehead. _That was... a dream? A memory? Ugh, all I know is that it was weird._ His brows furrowed and he muttered, "[F/N]."  
  
Ela frowned and repeated, We're here. Ela practically shrinks into his smaller form as soon as he arrives at the mouth of the cave, causing Yuri to tumble forward into the snow. The young Hunter glared back at the wolf, but as soon as he finally refocused, the eerie silence and oppressive air that was being emitted from the cave made his entire body go rigid. Ela's tail swished back and forth and he asked, Are you scared?  
  
But Yuri doesn't respond. The blonde's grip on the sword handle at his belt and his gun holster on the other side tightened as he stared into the mouth of the cave. _Can I really do this?  
  
_ You are marred with hatred. Ela commented, his gaze on Yuri was wary, as though he was prepared to take down the hunter then and there if there was any threat to your safety. Yuri glared at the wolf and growled, "Do you have any idea how much suffering the White Witch has put me through? Everywhere I've gone, I get looks of either pity or awe. They look at me like I'm some hero who's going to save them all!"  
  
Ela watched as Yuri began to slightly tremble, and he continued, "Me? A Hero? I couldn't save [F/N] all those years ago. I couldn't even save Beka and he was right there in front of me. And **I'm supposed to be strong enough by now**. Every where I go, this blasted Hunter destiny bullshit has been haunting me and plaguing me."  
  
And you think she's not affected by the Legends either? Ela growled in warning and Yuri flinched, "No, I'm sure she is. But you have no idea how it feels. You wouldn't understand. Both of us have the ridiculous weight of the legend on our shoulders; something that we never asked for but was born into."  
  
Ela watched as Yuri finally stopped trembling, his voice lowered, "I don't know about her, hell, I don't even know if I know her. But I know that I've already lost so many people important to me that I'm practically dead inside."  
  
A dry laugh escapes his lips and he shakes his head, "Do you have any idea how many lives have been lost at the cost of this bullshit? So many of us believed in the legend of the White Witch and her Hunter, yet how many years has it been? How many times have they been chosen only to fail over and over again?  
  
"I've lost Beka," Yuri whispered, "My parents. My grandfather. Even [F/N]. All of them. To that stupid blasted Legend." He lets out a shaky breath, "I've always hated her."  
  
Ela growled, but Yuri continued despite the hostility from the wolf, "But I hated myself too. I've lived my entire life knowing that I was some dog to her. 'Her Hunter' they'd call me, and they'd talk about it as though it was some title to be revered. A fate that was already predestined for me, something that I had no control of," Yuri spat out, "And that White Witch has done nothing but make me miserable. I joined the Hunters so I could defeat the Sorcerer without her, and yet no matter where I go, everyone tells me that I'll find her. That I'll be able to complete that stupid fucking prophecy."  
  
He glanced back at Ela and he admitted, "But I can't hate her completely. Something within me stops me from doing so. And even though I tell myself I don't need her, I can defeat the Sorcerer on my own, it's like the entire damn world goes against me and tells me I can't. And that I **have to**  live out the life they've already predetermined for me."  
  
Ela made a soft whine, as though sick of hearing Yuri's rant, but asked anyways, So? What's your point?  
  
"My point is that.. even if I hate the path I was destined to walk on, I'm sure she does to," Yuri slowly admitted, and then he muttered, "I'm just hoping that the White Witch isn't **my** [F/N]."  
  
There was a pause, a moment of silence as Ela let that all sink in, and he barked, Quit saying her name like some lovesick child. Yuri flushed pink, "I am **not**  lovesick."  
  
You're acting like you are, the wolf snarkily responded. Yuri looked around and muttered, "A-Anyways, this is where the Sorcerer was sealed?"  
  
Ela nods and he shivers slightly, I don't like the smell of this place.   
  
Yuri nodded, "I don't either... smells of spite, and hatred.. and a heavy curse."  
  
You can tell that much? Ela asked and then made a soft approving growl, Better than most hunters. You guys normally can't even tell the difference between an enchanted animal and a regular one. But you know, Ela pauses and trots over to Yuri, taking several whiffs of him and he yipped, Your scent is special. You have several layers of protection enhancements that aren't of your own or from the Hunters, and you also have a heavy curse laid down on you.  
  
Yuri's eyes widen at the first part and he parroted, "Protection enhancements?"  
  
Ela nodded, and with a flick of his ear explained, Protection of Being. That prevents other beings of magic from knowing exactly what you are. Your scent befuddles them, and unless we see you, we don't know what you are exactly. You also have a Protection from Being. Ela paused, and he muttered, I'm sure you don't need me to explain that.  
  
"No, actually," Yuri's voice is soft, almost hesitating and vulnerable, "Please do."  
  
Protection from Being protects you from whoever it is that cast that spell. Ela swishes his tail back and forth, It's normally a spell that's cast to prevent you from dying at their hands... but it comes at a very strong cost. Although I have no idea what that price is, I can't use spells like those anyways. And especially not on someone like you.   
  
Ela frowned, _But now that I've figured it out..._ His ears flicked in irritation. _I feel like Mistress is up to something and I'm powerless to stop her.. but perhaps.._  Ela's gaze burned holes into the back of Yuri's head and he finally snapped, "What!?"  
  
Don't I at least get a thank you? Ela huffed, and Yuri's eyes widened before he hissed out a curt phrase of gratitude. Ela smiles, but it quickly drops, his ears slightly drooping and Yuri asked, "What is it now?"  
  
None of your concern, kiddo. Ela smirked at the way Yuri was so easily riled up. He curled into a ball and muttered, I'll be here waiting, so don't make me wait too long. I expect both of you back before the sun rises.  
  
 _Both of us... huh?_ Yuri looked away. _Okay_. _So I guess I am saving someone... even if it's not [F/N], I'll save them. But please.. don't let the White Witch and [F/N] be the same... because I don't know if I'll be capable of forgiving her.  
  
_ ***  
  
The deeper you traveled into the cavern the harder it became to breathe. But one thing was certain, it was **much**  easier to feel the magic in the air. You took in a deep breath, and you frowned. _So much magic is literally trapped down here, and it's all because of the Sorcerer.. and me._  You shook your head. _This isn't time for me to feel pity for my ancestors or even for myself._  
  
As you arrived at the small archway you gently stretched out your arm, holding your palm in front of you as though trying to grab something. As soon as your palm reaches the plane of magic, you can feel it rippling and you mumbled, " _Libero sigillum_ 1."   
  
You can feel the plane of magic slowly begin to crack and you can even hear it as it slowly shattered into dust. You closed your eyes and you felt your pendant slightly throb and you look down. You frowned as you gently stepped into the room.   
  
It was lit, albeit dimly, by enchanted fire. The flames flickered lavender and lilac and you could practically feel the years and years of pent up hatred and spite that the Sorcerer had for you. Laid at the very back of the room was a small rectangular altar, with four marble pillars at each corner. Each pillar sported a weave of ivy that wrapped itself around the pillars, clinging onto it as though it was their source of life, and atop them sat yet more enchanted flames.  
  
"What's this, a visitor?" a distorted voice called out and your eyes widened as a dark mass appears on the altar. It appears trapped though and you take a step backwards, and it chuckled, "What are you scared of, my sweet? After all..."   
  
You feel the room grow colder as the flames begin to flicker wildly. You immediately let go of your pendant, your eyes a dazzling arctic blue as you began to gather magic at the palms of your hand.   
  
"I have been waiting **years for this day.** "   
  
Black magic reaches out for you, and you jump back before throwing an orb of light towards the center. You snap your finger and it explodes, disintegrating the monstrosity that erupted from the ground. With a quick glance, you noticed that patches of the ground were glowing white whereas others pulsed from purple to black, and you muttered, "So you want a fight, eh?"  
  
"But, of course," the voice responded. You can see the dark mass on the altar slowly taking shape to form a rather large figure in a black robe. The hems frayed with darkness and two bright red eyes stared back at you from the abyss of the hood. And although you can't see it, there must be a hint of a creepy smile as it chuckled, "After all.. you and I were once one and the same."  
  
You frowned and then dodged yet another spiral of darkness. You landed on the glowing patch and you felt all your fatigue and weariness immediately rejuvenated and the Sorcerer frowned, "Strange... I don't remember those being there.. perhaps it's because I'm not **pure enough**  for them."  
  
You frowned and the Sorcerer shrugged, "Well, that means nothing to me. After all," he drawled, "There's always a way of corrupting you."  
  
You flinched and he softly muttered, "After all, you've already used all the protection magic on something else... didn't you?"  
  
You notice a tendril of darkness slowly edging towards the patch of light and you muttered, "What a pain."  
  
An emergence of thorns pierced through the ground as you swiftly dodged each one. It wasn't until you accidentally took one step out of the holy square that you felt it wrap around your ankle. You glanced back, your eyes widen in slight fear and suddenly you're dragged out of the protection of the patch.  
  
Slowly you scramble so you're no longer being dragged on your front, and flipped over to your back. You struggled to push the lone tendril off, but the more you fought against it, the tighter it became. You grit your teeth and immediately blast the nasty vine with your own magic, breaking it off of your ankle.   
  
You roll away and stumble to catch your bearings as the Sorcerer watched, clearly amused. He chuckled and drawled, "Oh.. but you weren't fast enough, love. Don't you see it... that lovely trail of darkness marring your fair skin?"  
  
You glanced down, and in horror you see where the vine was entangled around you. _Shit, there must have been thorns or something... but I feel so... weak._  You shuddered, whether it was fear or cold, you were no longer entirely sure and the Sorcerer laughed, "Ah, but your attempts were amusing. Thank you for your entertainment. But now..."   
  
His robed arms raise, and you feel yourself being lifted into the air before being dropped unceremoniously onto the pulsing magic circle right before him. You futilely struggled, and he chuckled, "Oh.. I can't wait to see your lovely face become tainted... by me."  
  
***  
  
Yuri took slow steps into the cavern, and it's not until he accidentally bumps into the wall in the dark that it lights up with a brilliant flash. He momentarily closes his eyes from the blinding light and then uncovers it slowly.  
  
 _Runes...?_ Yuri cautiously touched one, and he felt the magic flow into him with that short contact. His eyes widened and he frowned. _I can make sense of some of these runes..?_  
  
Yuri felt his head throb and he places a hand against the location of pain and muttered, "Stop." _Not right now. These memories need to stop._  
  
 _"Hey [F/N]," Yuri looked at you and you glanced over to him. You weren't as blurry this time, he can actually make out how crisp and clear your eyes were. They were filled with warmth and love as they gazed adoringly onto him and he asked, "What does that say?"_  
  
 _You leaned over to him, and made a small 'o' with your mouth and laughed, "Yuri! I taught you this yesterday!"_  
  
 _He pouted, and muttered, "I forgot."_  
  
 _You shook your head, silver locks swaying in the air, and you hummed, "No, don't feel bad! It's okay! Runes are hard to read and they all look similar if you don't study them all the time."_  
  
 _"Here, Yuri, this one means-"_  
  
"Faith," he softly muttered. He closed his eyes, and softly whispered, "Why am I suddenly remembering things from back then?"  
  
His gaze followed the winding runes that illuminated the dark corridor and he muttered, "If this is where it's leading me, then I'll follow it."  
  
***  
  
"So, close," the Sorcerer purred as he watched the darkness slowly engulf you. You winced. _I can't... dispell it no matter how hard I try._  You bite your lower lip, preventing a scream from leaving and you hear him tsk at you.   
  
"No, no, no," he cooed, "Let me hear it... that lovely scream of yours. It's been **centuries**  since I've last I've last heard it... I wonder if you sound the same as back then?"  
  
His grip on you tightened, and immediately you screamed. From outside Yuri flinched and his eyes slowly widened.   
  
 _Fuck._  He sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could. He approaches the arc way and upon looking into the room, your figure was chained to the four pillars in the altar.   
  
"So..leil?" he whispered, but when you weakly raised your head, the once vibrant purple he was so adjusted to was now heterochromatic, arctic blue and blood red. Your lips weakly opened and you whispered, "Yuri, run."  
  
"R-run?" Yuri hesitated, as he looked around, but he heard the distinct sound of cackling in the air, and from behind you, the Sorcerer's dark silhouette appears once more.  
  
"How unfortunate, he doesn't even **remember** you," he cooed and Yuri looked upon the sight in front of him in confusion. _The mutt said that his Mistress, [F/N].. was here. But this is Soleil?_    
  
The blonde furrowed his brows and you weakly repeated, "Please, escape. I can't hold him back any longer."  
  
You gasped as you felt the darkness choke you and Yuri took a step forward, only to have to make a side step as a tendril of darkness attempted to grab a hold of him.  
  
"Ooh, nimble, how fascinating," the Sorcerer purred. He roughly grabbed you by your chin and whispered, "I wonder how he'd react if I take you right here?"  
  
You defiantly glared back and the Sorcerer growled, "You already expended most of the magic I've slowly stored up over time.. I should just get rid of you right here and now."  
  
The Sorcerer chuckled and cooed, "Sleep well for now, Hunter."  
  
"Sor-" Yuri's voice cuts off there as he slumps to the ground. Your eyes widened and the Sorcerer chuckled, "Did you think it would be so easy? To defeat me? **The curse I placed over us... You will never break it.** "


	7. Chapter 7

_Nameless Town - Before the Tragedy - Ages: 4_  
  
 _"You always carry that journal around, why?" Yuri asked as he walked beside you. You had came over to play again and you nodded happily, "Mama told me this journal is a family.. family... rail... hood?"_  
  
 _"No, it's heirloom," Yuri's grandfather chuckled, and you nodded, "Ah, yeah! That!"_  
  
 _"Ah.." Yuri pauses, his lips still pursed into a pout and he slightly tilts his head, "What's that mean?" The beautiful orbs that normally were filled with indifference were filled with curiosity. You hummed and mumbled, "I think it's something important we keep in the family."  
_  
 _"Oh..." Yuri's voice trailed off and then he asked, "Do you write in that journal too?"_  
  
 _You shook your head, silver locks swishing back and forth from their twin ponytails, and pouted, "Mama said I'm not allowed to. She told me to wait until I'm older."_  
  
 _You paused and mumbled, "But I don't know why."_  
  
 _But the thought seems to escape you when your visage suddenly brightens and you asked Yuri to wait. He stopped and watched as you pull out two identical pendants, they were both a dull blue with a shimmer of brightness that seemed to flicker between existing and not existing. His eyes widened at the sight and you smiled brightly, "Mama said to give you one since I have two!"_  
  
 _You extended your hand with the other pendant and Yuri gently takes a hold of it and he asked, "I can.. really have this?"_  
  
 _You nodded, and Yuri gently turns it over in his hand. The warmth ebbing from it made him feel protected, safe, and-_  
  
" **Wake up.** "   
  
His eyelids flutter momentarily before he finally manages to focus on the scenery before him. His eyes narrow at the sight before him. No longer was he in the cave, but rather in an intricately designed place. It was though he was sitting, or perhaps floating, among the stars. Everything felt warm, but at the same time, empty. His blue-green orbs finally settling upon the scenery before him and he groans in pain as he attempts to move.  
  
" **You're awake.** "   
  
He whips his head in the direction of the voice. _No, it's **her**  voice._ Yuri looks around, confused. He swears it's your voice. He knows it is. But where? He frowned, but it's quickly replaced by a look of surprise as a younger version of you appear before him.  
  
Your silver locks weren't as long as they were now. They were not cascading down your back like a waterfall as they do now, but instead they were neatly tied up in two. A hairstyle reminiscing the past; of a childhood that was filled with laughter and joy.   
  
Your small pink lips curve up into a weak smile and you asked, " **Confused, right?** "  
  
He slowly nods, and asked, "Where.. are we?"  
  
" **I guess you can say your subconscious?** " He looks at the way you cutely tilted your head and you said, " **What did you see?** "  
  
 _What did I see?_  The lines on his forehead grows as he knits his brows together in confusion. _What does she mean... what did I see?_  But his eyes widen in realization and he mumbled, "Us."  
  
You merely look at him, as though urging him to continue and he mumbled, "I saw us... Before everything went wrong..?"   
  
There's a dull throbbing in his head and he slightly winced, but asked, "Do we... We knew each other."  
  
" **Yes.** "  
  
Your voice was soft, and wavering, as though ethereal. He frowned, "Who.. are you?"  
  
Your visage flickers between hesitation and rejection, and Yuri doesn't know why, but he feels his heart ache at the sight. He subconsciously reaches out for you, but you take a visible step back, shaking your head. His throat feels dry, and he swallows, and slowly asked, "Why? Why can't you tell me who you are?"  
  
" **You...** " you paused, and corrected yourself, " **I can't. In order to protect you.** "  
  
"I don't get it," Yuri lowered his hand back into his lap, and his head slightly lowered with it. He stares weakly at his hands and he muttered, "Why are _you_  protecting _me_? I'm a hunter. I'm supposed to be the one protecting _you_."  
  
" **No..** " your voice is softer, but it sounded _closer_. Yuri looks up, and your kneeling beside him, your hand resting over his and you softly continued, " **It's better if you don't remember who I am**."  
  
Yuri clenched his fist and his voice slightly wavered, "But _why_?" His head raises, just enough so that you can see the pure unadulterated anguish shining within his irises. "Why would you prevent me from remembering who you are? You.. and her, you two are the same right?"  
  
He sees the slight confusion, but also there was the suspicion, that shone in your eyes and you asked, " **Who?** "  
  
"[F/N]."   
  
The way he had breathed out your name, it was soft, gentle, and, if you must, filled with love. Although this was only a portion of you that you had sealed within his subconscious, you couldn't help but feel warm and loved. And he noticed it, the way your breath hitched and your lips trembled. He gently captures your petite hands in his and he asked, "Tell me that you're her, please..."  
  
His head lowers, and his voice drops into a whisper, "Let me see you one last time. I don't even know if you're alive anymore, [F/N]."  
  
 _It's me._  You wanted to scream out, but you couldn't. The spell, or perhaps it was a curse now, that you had placed upon the both of you prevented you from doing so. But he knows the answer when he sees the unshed tears in your eyes, and immediately he whispered, "Why did you leave? Why can't I remember you? Why, [F/N]?"  
  
Yuri's heads were swimming with thoughts, but most of them were regarding you. How could you have left him that day- No, let him leave you? Why did you disappear, and where did you disappear off to? Are you still alive out there, waiting for him like he was for you? Or were you gone, forever? _But no... the worst would be... if you're alive, and you're_ **her** _._  
  
You lick your lips, and he sees you swallow, and you weakly muttered, " **I never wanted to hurt you, Yuri.** "  
  
The familiar ache in his heart reconfirms its presence the moment you put life into his name, and his grip on your hand tightens, not enough to hurt, but enough so that you couldn't let go.   
  
You lowered your head, as though in shame, and continued, " **But I had no choice... I have to protect you from me. From the curse of being with me. It's the only way that this toxic cycle could end.** "  
  
"I don't-"  
  
" **I know you don't understand at this moment, but you will.** " Your voice was weak and he licks his chapped lips and asked, "But are you-"  
  
" **I'm sorry.** "  
  
The ever growing gut feeling he had - one that had tormented him since he first laid eyes on you in the library - pierces through him and he opens his mouth, and then closes it, and repeats. He didn't want to believe it and he asked- No, it was not a question.  
  
You can see it in his eyes, from the way he looked at you as though you had not only just ruined his life, but also crushed and shattered whatever hopes and dreams he had remaining.  
  
"Why did it have to be us?"  
  
But you don't answer, and with a fleeting yet sorrowful smile, you disappear, and he frantically reaches out for where your childish figure was once standing and he slams his fist down. He's about to cry out in anger, but the sudden realization of being able to physically hit something makes him pause and reevaluate his situation.  
  
 _I hit something?_  Yuri opened his eyes in shock and finds that the location has changed. It was the town where you and him had grown up. And his eyes widen upon seeing you standing before him, back facing him, but your hair was gently fluttering in the wind as the breeze played with it freely and carelessly.  
  
He feels his breath hitch and his voice cracks upon calling your name. But when you turn around, he feels warmth coming from his chest, and he glances down.   
  
"The pendant.."  
  
"You took so long to remember," you teased, but the playful tone was flickering away, like a candle that was on the last of its spark. He looks at you, the identical pendant resonating with his, the glow and pulse ebbing towards each other and then away, much like waves reaching the beach shore.  
  
"You better be fucking around with me that you're the White Witch," Yuri growled, but it was weak and he loses his hostility upon seeing the sad smile gracing your lips. And he shook his head, "Why did it have to be you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What am I- How am I-" Yuri's fist clenches and he vehemently muttered, "How do you expect me to handle all of this information at once? You're alive. Otabek's dead. You're the god damn White Witch and the two of us are supposed to be the saviors of this blasted world and protect people from the Sorcerer. Do you have any idea how much **crap**  I went through because of this stupid legend?!"  
  
You don't respond, but you don't flinch. Your normally warm orbs harden to steel, and they were as cold as the snowstorm in which Otabek has first found you in. Yuri muttered, "White Witch. Hunter. Sorcerer. This whole legend is messed up and-"  
  
"The legend is a legend because no one knows the actual story." You cut in, and he looks at you in surprise, but you weren't looking his way. Your gaze fell on the town square where you, him, Otabek, and many other friends of yours had once played together in a time where there was no such thing as war.   
  
"But the actual story is the key to ending this," you softly whispered into the wind as it harshly blew past you and him. He raises his arm to shield himself from it, but once it dies out, he sees that you were no longer standing there, but instead behind him. This time you stood in front of the stone buildings that were what you once called home. He waits for you to speak, and you glanced at him, before looking away.   
  
"The White Witch and the Sorcerer were originally one being," you admitted, and his eyes widened at the new information. As though you knew he was about to speak again, you continued, "But they were separated some time after the birth of the White Witch. She was the first human to show signs of magic, if anything, we can say all magic had stemmed from her originally."  
  
Yuri watches the scenery before him change, to something like a flashback, or perhaps a window into the past. Although the figures were nothing more than silhouettes, it is clear which character is which with the way they were colored in and how the detail around them seemed to help color their identities.  
  
"But the magic was too much for one person to control," your voice filled the air, and the silhouettes began to change. "The White Witch's health wasn't strong enough to hold all the magic on her own, and with the convincing of her mother, she spread the magic to others who had an affinity for it. But the White Witch kept the darkness to herself, knowing that it was much worse to plant seeds of dark magic into innocent people."  
  
"So she kept it herself," Yuri muttered, and you nodded. You paused and sighed, "But she couldn't control it."  
  
Yuri looks over at you and his eyes widened, "It can't be."  
  
"The Sorcerer was created from the dark magic that had no place to manifest," there was a frown on your face and you muttered, "And the only way he can be defeated is.. well," you stopped.  
  
Yuri looked at you, waiting for the answer. But from the way you looked so determined, so resolved, and so accepting of the future, he felt his initial shock switch to horror and then anger.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
The way you looked at him, it wasn't asking for pity, or sorrow. You were apologetic, he could see that much, but you already had a resolution and he growled, "[F/N]! You can't be serious!"  
  
"There.. is no other answer," you retorted, but it was weak, and not filled with the determination he saw externally and he scoffed, "No other answer? Are you serious? It doesn't have to end that way. It's a legend right?! That means that-"  
  
"The story I told you was the truth, it was inscribed on the walls of the cavern and signed off by the first White Witch herself," you interjected. The intensity in your gaze made him take a step back, and your visage softens and he muttered, "Why?"  
  
"Because.. I guess to get rid of the problem, you always have to go to the very source of it right?"   
  
Your smile was weak, and although you tried to play it off, you couldn't. And Yuri clenches his fist and he muttered, "I hate you."  
  
You looked at him, eyes wide in shock. _Of course he would. Of course._ You closed your eyes, as though fighting back the tears. _I sealed his memories, and now I told him the only way to end this is if I die too. And not to mention all the negative expectations and pressure I indirectly put him through after I sealed his memories off. What was I-_  
  
"But at the same time, I don't."   
  
Your eyes flutter open in shock, and you meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with vulnerability and he takes a step towards you and he asked, "Tell me, is this really the only way?"  
  
You're suffocated by the emotions within you and you softly nod. Before you know it, he's crossed the distance between you and him, and his hand gently takes hold of yours.  
  
He clears his throat, "I don't accept this. I won't."  
  
"But it's the only-"  
  
"I know," Yuri muttered, and he leans forward until his forehead is resting against yours, "But I'm going to do everything in my power. Everything."  
  
"Yu-"  
  
"Shut up, [F/N]," and you do, albeit the pout on your lip makes him smirk. And then he pulls away with a shaky sigh, and he muttered, "So now what?"  
  
You look at him, and gently intertwine your fingers with his and give him a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"We end this madness," you responded, and then gently lean forward, resting your head against his chest where his heart is beating. Your eyes close and you mumbled, "So wake up Yuri, for the both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this on January 5th. I didn't finish until February 9th.
> 
> Honestly this was a bit hard to write, not only because I felt guilty for writing instead of studying like I'm supposed to be doing, but also because there's like 3 fluid transitions instead of the normal cuts I do. So PLEASE READ THIS SLOWLY? I GUESS? Like my betas got confused when they did their normal speed read, but it made sense when they actually read it for content wise. So I'm like, 90% sure this is acceptable to post.
> 
> Honestly, at some point I did lose motivation to finish this story, but that's only because school started and I wasn't given time to fangirl properly over Yuri on Ice. But... today happened. I finished two midterms and decided to treat myself by writing this chapter because I really want to finish this story. The rest of the chapters are already outlined and I just need to fill in the blanks and they're set. 
> 
> Anyways, that's enough rambling from me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the previous ones! Thanks for reading again!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.

" **Wake up, sunshine** ," the Sorcerer cooed. He was ecstatic. No, perhaps ecstatic wasn't the correct word, he wasn't even sure if there was a word that could properly describe the rush of emotions he was experiencing.   
  
He twirled around, using **your body,**  and he gently patted down the creases on your outfit. He could still feel your resistance, albeit much fainter than it was before, but still putting up a fight in the control for your body.   
  
He frowned, but there was a hint of ferocity laced within the usual gesture of discomfort or disagreement. He tuts, and instead of your usual gentle and soothing voice, the voice is almost guttural and definitely dripping with malice and toxins.   
  
"Now now [F/N], the more you resist me, the more your precious Hunter here will suffer in your stead. Of course, unless you _want him_  to suffer, then I'll be **more than glad to help you,** " he chastised you in your attempts to reclaim your body. He can't hear you, nor can he see you, but he can still feel your presence. It was a constant flickering thing, much similar to a gnat that's constantly buzzing near your ear or a flash of light in the corner of your eye.   
  
He frowned and muttered, "Persistent **whore** , you should know better than to fight against me for possession of this body. It's only temporary anyways, although this body **is**  quite flattering and-"  
  
His monologue is cut off by the sudden movement made by the previously fallen hunter. Despite lunging upwards with the use of his sword, Yuri was still adjusting himself from the strange dream he just had. Glaring aquamarine orbs were slightly outlined in silver, and the Sorcerer rose a delicate eyebrow as he watched Yuri wobbly stabilized himself after one swing of the enchanted sword.  
  
The Sorcerer licks his - your - lips, and then pauses upon tasting a rather familiar warm liquid. **Iron**. Your lips curled into a hysterical smile and the Sorcerer chuckled, "A. **Wound**?"  
  
His voice was deliriously delightful, yet also laced with disbelief and slight hostile. He cocked his head slightly to the right, your hair tilting away from the wound and he slowly raises a hand to his right cheek.   
  
"You **actually**  managed to cut me?" the Sorcerer laughed, "Ah, the cons of having a physical body. Of course, the White Witch is much more sturdy than a **mere human** , but even then.." he pauses as he channels some magic from the air around him and freezes his entire right side of the face in a mask of some sort. There was no beauty or aesthetic meaning to the mask. Your eyes were no longer the familiar arctic blue that Yuri grew to love and cherish, but rather some sort of demonic symbol.  
  
Your eyes no longer reflected the peace and understanding you were hoping to obtain from this conflict. Instead, it was the window into the never ending swirl of darkness known as the Sorcerer. The pitch black and lack of color indicated nothing more than the lack of life and meaning outside of hate and resentment.   
  
Yuri's breath was labored as he attempted to breathe in the suffocating presence of the Sorcerer. His eyes were steeled as he narrowed them at the Sorcerer in what resembled hate and anguish. The Sorcerer chuckled, and for a moment Yuri's resentment is lulled away due to the familiar melodic chuckle that should **only belong to you**.  
  
"Oh, look at you, so torn. This is why **every hunter and White Witch failed, you know?** "  
  
 _Every hunter has failed?_ Yuri's eyes widened at this statement. The Sorcerer noticed the slight surprise and he laughed, "But of course, that's why your soul is continually reborn. Of course, no memories are retained, otherwise you guys would have maybe learned from the first time around. But it seems as though.."  
  
The Sorcerer glances down at the glowing pendant that mirrored Yuri's. The pendant on your body floated away from it, and towards Yuri, as though it knew that the current owner of the body was no longer you. The Sorcerer grimaced and he muttered, "It seems as though you pesky insects finally figured it out.  
  
"But of course, can you actually bring yourself to harm [F/N], she's your-"  
  
"I made a promise," Yuri declared in a soft voice. But with that declaration, he had already lashed out twice. With his sword, he swings it forward, causing the Sorcerer to lean away and then stumble backward. And then with his left hand, his gun takes aim. A resounding shot echoes through the walls of the cavern and the Sorcerer's eyes widen in pure shock.   
  
Yuri internally cringed upon seeing himself shoot a bullet through your body. _It's not her._ He internally fought his urge to stop, but he made a promise. _I said I'd end this. For the both of us. Even though it means.. even though it means she'll die._  
  
He momentarily lowers his head before shaking his thoughts away. The flicker of vulnerability in his eyes was gone, and the icy cold masked away any of his emotions. The Sorcerer frowned and muttered, "Perhaps you're different from the others, but even then."  
  
A bloodthirsty grin curls upward on his lips, and his eyes flickered from red to black and then to purple. His left arm slowly rises from his side, but Yuri's movements were quicker. With much discipline and trained movement, Yuri sheathes his gun in its holster and then lunges forward, one hand placed on the blade of the enchanted sword he had been passed on to from Otabek.  
  
" _Percutio!*_ " Yuri commands. The runes on the sword lights up in a flash of brilliant blue before enveloping the whole of the sword. He runs his left hand from the hilt to the tip and muttered, " _Linio._ *"  
  
The Sorcerer doesn't manage to move fast enough, and Yuri's sword manages to litter cuts all over his left arm. An ear piercing scream of pain is heard from the Sorcerer as he clutches his left arm with his right hand. He glares at the young hunter and growled, "YOU DARE SEAL MY MAGIC?I **am**  magic. How **dare you**."   
  
He attempts to lunge forward, but in the internal realms in which he fought against your for control of your body, you literally had him chained up.   
  
"This- This **wretched witch,** " he hissed. Your presence obviously cannot respond, but your hold on him tightened, further preventing him from moving. Yuri's eyes widened upon seeing your left eye return to its normal radiance, albeit momentarily.  
  
With the seal in movement and magic, the Sorcerer was basically rendered useless. He growled as Yuri slowly approached him, "How can the Witch still have so much power despite losing her body?!"  
  
"Who said [F/N] lost everything?" Yuri spat out in response. He raises his left hand, the gun loaded and the hidden runes glowing with a faint gold and he muttered, "If only things could be different."  
  
"You won't do it, you can't kill the love of your life, your other half. If you're truly human, you w-"   
  
The Sorcerer's words don't finish. The only thing that's heard is the screams and gasps of the Sorcerer and the echo of two bullets lodging into the chest. One dead center and one just slightly off center, just barely grazing the heart.  
  
A shadow of darkness escapes your body, and you slump forward, lifelessly onto the floor. Yuri barely manages to stop you from falling face forward onto the bloodied cavern floor, and he glances around, searching for the Sorcerer's form.  
  
The Sorcerer was hovering over your form, and he growled, "You just killed off my most perfect vessel, and your other half."  
  
He huffed, and he barely manages to keep his shadowy form afloat. Hysterical laughter soon followed, and he muttered to himself, "That's fine, if I can't have her body as a vessel, I can still live as long as I'm given time to recuperate in another vessel. And you, you... your body is perfect, tempered with a witch's magic and refined by a Hunter's discipline, you'll be perfect!"  
  
The shadowy form rushes towards Yuri, much too fast for him to respond, but nothing happens. It passes through him, much like wind and Yuri's eyes widened, and the Sorcerer's voice is heard rambling throughout the entire cave.  
  
"Why? I've never failed to take over a body. Why? Why? Why? WHY? **WHY?!** " His form was slowly beginning to flicker from the effects of his own magic. You slowly and weakly lifted your head, a sly smirk on your lips and he howled, "YOU WRETCH."  
  
"Y-You.. will fall.. by your own devices," you wheezed. You weakly push yourself up with your good arm, and fall back onto your bottom as you stared at him defiantly. Blood trickled from the side of your lip and your left hand was limp and dead against your side.  
  
"His own devices?" Yuri repeated and the Sorcerer screamed, " **You knew? But how? I altered the runes, I CHANGED EVERYTHING FOR THIS DAY.** "  
  
You couldn't respond, it was already getting harder to breathe with and each breath irritated a raspy cough filled with blood and mucus out of you. The Sorcerer could do nothing as he watched, and **felt** , his life's energy slowly fade away the longer he went without a body. _I have to do something, if I can just take over that bastard of a hunter's body, I. Will. Survive._ With the remaining magic he had left, he rushes dead on towards Yuri's body. The boy defiantly stares back, aquamarine orbs piercing through the shadowy ball of nothingness as he passes right through him.  
  
"It-It-It doesn't work?!" he howled in anguish and he glared at you. You were leaning against one of the pillars of his abandoned altar and screamed, " **YOU WITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO?** "  
  
"A simple protective spell," you rasped out. Yuri's eyes widened and he weakly asked, "Protection from Being?"  
  
You nodded, and the Sorcerer paused and he growled, "So you did know... that you and I are of the same being."  
  
You weakly nod, and with a shaky breath you mumbled, "So if I die, you die with me. And you can do nothing about it, because my Hunter will live."  
  
Yuri glanced from you to the Sorcerer and the black ball of nothingness flickered into a physical form of a cloaked figure and he muttered, "You're telling me that **I**  will die?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I refuse. The price to pay for that spell is too much, unless.." He paused and he chuckled. His voice no longer had the hysteria and malice laced in it, and surprisingly sounded normal, and defeated.  
  
"I see. I see. The sacrifice was **us** ," he whispered as he felt the last bits of his life fade and he lowered his hooded head and mumbled, "I guess in the end, I still lose."  
  
You and Yuri watch with baited breath as his presence completely fades away, but with it, the balance in magic is tipped. Yuri immediately is able to read the signs and with a slight stumble, he manages to swing you into his arms as he dashes towards the exit as the cave slowly begins to rumble. Telltale signs of its crumble begins as you watched with slightly hooded lids of the ceiling of the cave collapsing on itself. The altar disappeared with a roar of rocks and sediment filling in the sealed cavern where the Sorcerer once resided.   
  
 _The magic is fading away rather rapidly.. a lot of it is trying to come back to this frail body, but..._ You let out another ragged sigh, blood spilling out with it. Yuri glances down, and you barely catch the concern and desperation in his eyes. Your lids fluttered close, and you could only pray that everything works like you hoped it would.  
  
***  
  
Master! Ela sprinted to the cave opening upon feeling your magic intensity spike immensely. Yuri carries you out, exhausted from the fight and the escape and he gently kneels down until he's sitting comfortably with you in his arms. He cradled you close to him, all in an attempt to keep you warm. As the magic in the air that was released from the imbalance tried to find a medium to exist through, your body temperature was gradually dropping as though the magic itself was sucking the life out of you.  
  
What, Ela hesitated and gently touched you with his nose, only to recoil, and he muttered, What happened? I can tell the Sorcerer's presence is gone.. does that mean?  
  
Yuri doesn't respond, but he nods instead. His answer was weak, and his hands were trembling from the immensity of his emotions and he softly whispered, "Please, save her."  
  
Ela looked at you, and his normally closed eyes open, and instead of the familiar bright arctic blue that once dazzled with life and radiance, it was dull, a mere shell of its former brilliance. The wolf gently sniffs you and mumbled, There is nothing I can do to save her... Even if I sacrifice my life for hers, it wouldn't be enough.   
  
Ela lowered his head and softly asked, Mistress.. did you foresee this outcome? Is this truly the only way for the wars to end?  
  
Your eyelids fluttered open upon hearing your familiar's voice and with your good right hand, you gently rest it on his head. You thumbed over his head and gently rubbed behind his ear. Ela let out a small whimper and leaned into your touch. Please don't leave. I haven't had a chance to get to know you long enough.. This isn't fair to us.  
  
You managed to crack a smile, but it quickly fades away as you cough out more blood, and you softly whispered, "It's a miracle I'm still barely alive... but once the magic reaches its capacity within me.. it'll all end."  
  
Yuri shook his head, and his grip on you tightened ever so slightly. He brings you closer, and you're surprised to find teardrops falling onto you. You glanced up, and he can only mutter, "Why?"  
  
His voice cracked and you can tell he's doing everything in his power to hold himself back. But it all releases like a dam that has been keeping back torrents and torrents of water.  
  
"I-I've spent a-almost my entire l-life looking f-for you," his mask of cold indifference crumbled away, and his vulnerability and heart was worn on his sleeve. "All I ever wanted was to save you from- from-"  
  
"Yuratchka."  
  
"It's not fair, why did this have to happen like this?" Yuri cried out as he sobbed against your shoulder. You bit back the tears to the best of your ability, but in the end, you lose. Your tears streamed silently down your cheeks and you can do nothing but lay there, lifeless as you could practically feel your impending doom.  
  
"I.. I'm so sorry," your voice cracked against his ear and you whispered, "I just wanted to save you.. and everyone else. I just-" you paused and you can feel the magic slowly reaching its peak, and you shuddered, "I just wanted you to be happy again, and free."  
  
Yuri immediately pulled back and he shook his head, "No, [F/N], I just found you, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," your voice was like a whisper on the wind, and if Yuri wasn't so close to you, he probably wouldn't have heard the last words, "Please know that I loved you."  
  
 _And I wish... that we could meet again in a better life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.
> 
> Percutio means Pierce  
> Linio means Seal


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.

_To you who has read this far into the journal, congratulations, for you're probably the only one who can read this last part._  
  
 _Of course, I've already written all of this knowing that the only people that will be able to read those are those who have formed important bonds with me... So either you're my future familiar or you are my Hunter, whoever and whatever you are, I do hope this journal shines some light on whatever it is that compelled you to pick up this old and frayed journal._  
  
 _And hopefully, when ~~they~~ you do read this, it is not because _ _ ~~they~~ you_ _stumbled upon it randomly while ransacking my bag, but rather because the time has come and I've already left_ ** _this_** _time line. ~~And of course, hopefully, things worked out well this time around, I'd rather not~~_  
  
 _March xx37_  
  
 _This journal is meant to document all I have learned in this time line, much like how all the runes and scribbles before me are all from my predecessors. I've learned that it's not quite reincarnation, but more like being chosen. ~~We~~ All the White Witches, time after time, have not always been descendants, but it seems to be that we are. Most of the time._  
  
 _But this journal is enchanted, ~~or my knowledge it is, I can't seem to get rid of no matter how far I throw it, whether it's off a cliff or into flames~~ and seems to always return to the White Witch of the current time line. I'd like to say that we can be reincarnated, but even then I'm not sure. There has been no written history, and no matter how many times I skim through this journal, none of us seem to have any past memory of the other's. ~~I personally think this is a shame.~~_  
  
 _Anyways, where was I going with this? Oh yes, of course, I'm supposed to document what I've learned so far. I personally don't think I'm the first White Witch to have actually entered the island cave located in the center of Lake Lithi, but I do believe that I'm one of the few besides my mother and my grandmother who were capable of reading the runes inscribed on the cave by the very first, ~~another assumption,~~ White Witch. _  
  
 _I suppose I'll update this journal when I do figure out the entire translation, for now I should work on perfecting that erasing spell. As much as it hurts, I feel like this is necessary for me to fulfill my prophecy.  
  
December xx37  
  
I... I completed it like I said I would. But it hurts so much more than I expected it to. It's as though... It's as though I've completely cut off a part of me that I can't get back. I'm so sorry.  
  
I'm so sorry... If only I could have seen him one last time. If only I was able to protect him that day. If only I was stronger... I have so many regrets, but I.. _  
  
Yuri frowned. The last paragraph was stained with tears, making it hard for him to read. The shopkeeper glanced at the young boy and asked, "Hm, are you actually able to read that chicken scratch?"  
  
 _Chicken scratch?_  Yuri frowned, but nods as he flipped through the entire journal. _I can read it all._  The shopkeeper notices the confusion on Yuri's face and chuckled, "I'm surprised. The entire last few pages are practically illegible."  
  
The shopkeeper has a fond smile as he gently picks up the journal and flips through it, "This is practically a family heirloom, year after year we never managed to find anyone capable of reading the last few pages since it's written in a completely different language then what we know... But can you read it, my boy?"  
  
Yuri nods again, and is about to speak, but stops when he feels his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. He turns to face him and Nikolai flashes him a bright smile, "Yuri, do you want this book?"  
  
 _Do I?_  Yuri tip toed to peek at the journal and then turned to his grandfather, a determined look on his face and he nodded furiously. Nikolai chuckled and the shopkeeper smiles, "You can have it."  
  
"Ah, no, sir-"  
  
"No, please," the shopkeeper places it in a baby blue paper bag and gently hands it to Yuri, "This book may be a family heirloom, but my wife and I agreed to give it to someone who could actually read the last part... It's based on a legend somewhere up north, but I'm sure it's better if someone could actually finish the legend."   
  
He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck and he weakly laughed, "I just want someone to finish the story.. if your grandson is capable... maybe it's meant to be his."  
  
Nikolai glances down to where Yuri is now sitting on the floor, eagerly flipping through the last few pages of the journal. The older man chuckles before gently patting his grandson's shoulder, indicating they were going to leave soon. He takes off his hat and gives the shopkeeper a small nod of the head, "Thank you."  
  
"Not at all! May you have a great day!"  
  
***  
  
"Yuratchka, go to sleep," Nikolai grunted upon passing the dimly lit room. Yuri nodded and he said, "After this page."  
  
"You said that two hours ago."  
  
Yuri looks up at the old clock in the living room and he mumbled, "Oh."  
  
"Is it _that_ interesting?" Nikolai asked as he gently sat next to him. Yuri nods and mumbled, "[F/N] went through a lot to protect the people dear to her. She practically gave up her own life."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuri nodded, and glances up at Nikolai upon feeling his grandfather ruffle his hair. The older male chuckled and said, "Sleep after this, okay?"  
  
***  
  
 _May, xx45_  
  
 _Hmm, so it seems as though the legend that was passed down and the actual story are similar until the very end. There are hints and implications that the Sorcerer and the White Witch are actually the same people, but were divided from the very beginning when magic first came into this world._  
  
 _I'm not entirely sure, but it seems as though the first White Witch was actually a male. Haha, what a slap across the face for those stereotypes. ~~But wouldn't he be called a Wizard then rather than a witch?~~ Anyways, it seems as though the Sorcerer and the White Witch were same person, and because their mother wanted them to be normal, separated all the magic into one being and the other was merely a "normal human being" as the scripts have it. _  
  
 _I wonder how that was done... too bad there's no explanation. But if that's true, then I guess that means all of the magic that's been used by witches throughout time all came from the White Witch... or the Sorcerer? ~~How confusing, I need to read more into this.~~_  
  
 _July xx45_  
  
 _It has been a while since I've last documented here. But every time I translate a rune, more and more magic is required and I'm always so drained. I feel as though these runes were tampered with... They're just so different and harder to translate than regular ones. Often times, I'm so drained that I can barely make it back to the inn without being caught by Vitya._  
  
 _But this morning I remembered to document. It seems as though it is true, that the Sorcerer and White Witch are the origins of magic, and as long as one or the other is alive, then magic will continue to thrive. But as soon as both lives come to end, magic will stop._  
  
 _Perhaps... that is the only way to end the never ending wars that occur. But even then, I am not sure if that is entirely true, for there is still an entire segment of runes I have yet to transcribe, and Ela refuses to let me do too much in one day._  
  
 _There must be something I'm doing wrong if even my familiar is worried for me._  
  
***  
  
"Yuri," Nikolai called out his name, and the child looks away momentarily from his ice skating teacher to find his grandfather. With a quick murmur of farewell and "see you tomorrow" he makes his way over to his grandfather, eagerly talking about how he's been doing even better in ice skating.  
  
It isn't until they're almost home when Yuri's attention is distracted and he lets go of his grandfather's hand to pick up a neat brown box. Nikolai follows after him and asked, "What is that, Yuratchka?"  
  
"Someone left a box here."  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Nikolai frowned, but something about the engravings on that box looked familiar. Yuri's eyes widened and thrusts the box upwards to show his grandfather, "Look! It has the same symbols as my journal!"  
  
Nikolai's eyes widened and he shook his head, "It might belong to someone, Yuri."  
  
Yuri pouted, and he looked around. The road they walked upon was empty, deprived of people and even light was scarce and Yuri frowned, "Can't I...? No one else takes this road.."  
  
Nikolai shook his head in defeat and finally sighed, "Okay. But do not speak of it, understood?"  
  
Once they get home, Yuri rushes to the living room, immediately picking up the journal and bringing the box to place next to it. His fingers gently graced the cover, running over the gold embellishment before tracing over the same pattern on the box. He turns to his grandfather, "They are the same!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Yuri nods, his hair bouncing with each nod and he gently shakes the box, "Can I open it, grandpa?"  
  
Upon receiving a nod, Yuri slowly opens it, revealing a dull blue pendant. He stares at it, before slowly picking it up, only to drop it back into the box. Upon making contact, he had felt - no, he had **seen**  something flash before him. His eyes widened, his petite figure slightly trembling and Nikolai turns around, about to hand the pirohskis over only to ask, "Are you okay?"  
  
Yuri hesitates and nods. Nikolai glances into the box and asked, "A pendant, eh?" He places the food onto the table beside the journal and gently takes the pendant out. Yuri watches in slight fascination and slight horror, wondering if the same thing would happen to his grandfather. But upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, a pout forms on his face.  
  
"How intricately beautiful," Nikolai whispers as he dangles it loosely in his hand. The pendant was nothing more than a smooth orb wrapped in an intricate weave of golden chains that seemed to shine as though they were newly made, withstanding the test of time. He chuckled and gently places it back in the box, "What will you do with it?"  
  
 _Keep it._  Yuri's eyes widened and he mumbled, "I'm not sure." _Keep it. And remember._  He frowned and then he whispered as he climbs onto the couch to sit next to his grandfather. "Maybe I'll keep it."  
  
***  
  
"Yuri," Nikolai softly called out his name, right before they arrived at the airport. The young blonde adjusted his duffel bag and glanced back and his grandfather gives him a proud smile, "Work hard."  
  
The normally icy coldness in his eyes melted into a gentle softness that was reserved only for those dear to him, and he broke into a bright smile, "I will!"  
  
After going through the normal procedures, Yuri was finally on the plane to go train under Yakov. He leaned back into his seat, headphones settled comfortably over his head and he furrowed his brows. _His name sounds so familiar. But I'm pretty sure I've never met a Yakov before.._  Yuri reaches into his carry on backpack and rustled through his belongings until he felt the familiar journal. He pulled it out, leafing through it idly as he reached the bookmark he had left there several years back.  
  
Although he never finished it, it wasn't as though he forgot about it. The pendant that gently rested on his chest was a clear reminder of its existence, but there was just something calming and familiar about the journal overall. A small smile creeps onto his lips as he begins to leaf through the remaining pages out of curiosity to see how much he had left.   
  
But he pauses near the end of the journal upon seeing a certain tear stained page with only one sentence on it.   
  


_"If only we can meet again in another life..._   
_One without the scars of war."_

Yuri feels a pang in his heart and he flips back to where he left off and he muttered, "I have time to spare."

***

_December xx45_

_This is it. Perhaps this will be my last few journal entries, but I'm basically done translating. I've ran into_ **them** _, and Beka found out. I was really hoping they wouldn't, but it seems as though Beka won't say anything. But I'm scared. What if Beka becomes a target because he made contact with me?_

_But I'm also scared because of my fate. Despite my conviction and dedication to my path, I.._ **I don't want to die.**   _I want to live, I want to be able to be happy with those I love and care for, it's not fair. But it was never fair, even the General had said so, it wasn't fair. But it's better me than Vitya. I feel.. No, I know that Yuuri and Vitya are destined for each other, much like how I am with him, but I cannot tear them apart for the sake of my own happiness._

_Oh Vitya, how will you feel when you find out the truth behind your sister's fate? Will you be upset at me? Will you be proud? I hope it's both. I hope that you'll accept it, and please don't be upset at him. He did his best. I'm sure... even he will regret his decisions and wish that things could go differently._

_~~Because I know I do.~~ _

Yuri paused and he reread it, again, and again. _Why does my heart feel so constricted? My throat is dry and I feel so overwhelmed from emotions..._ He reached for the water bottle that he was given and then slipped his bookmark in. With that momentary break from reading, he can feel himself finally releasing the tension within him from reading. 

_My head kind of hurts..._ He winced, but picks up the journal once again, and flips open to where he left off, determined to finish the journal before he lands.

***

_December xx45_

_Mistress has passed her journal to me... This is probably the last time anyone will open this journal. Mistress' documents are written so that even_ **I** _cannot read them.. I will assume it's not for my eyes. But I can tell from the tears that she must have suffered a lot. Perhaps almost as much as her hunter._

_Her hunter... Yuri Plisetsky, he's an empty shell of what he used to be. Of course, he brought Mistress back to the village, and Viktor knew immediately what happened. The screams and shouts of anguish that the older brother released were ones that I wished I never heard... Yuuri and Chris seemed to be in shock too, and Yuri.. ah, the poor boy, he could do nothing but stare at them. His eyes were lifeless, as though Mistress' departure from this world had broken him._

_~~But perhaps it is also due to the fact that Mistress departed from this world at his own hands...~~ _

_I can only hope that Mistress' wish comes true.. For such tragedy to befall such young children is unfair, but if I can do something about it before the magic completely fades away. I will do it. I will._

_With the sacrifice of those bound to the White Witch, with every last ounce of magic I have within my form;_

_May the two of you find each other in a better life._

Yuri's startled when he finds a teardrop fall onto the last page of the journal, marring the strange ink inscribed into its pages. His fingers wipe away his tears, and he's struggling to contain his emotions.

_I know this story. I know it. But how? Why do I feel like I've lost someone important? Why do I-_

**"I just wanted to save you.."  
**   


_Who? Who did I lose? Why does it hurt so much?_

Yuri's pendant faintly glowed from beneath his shirt, and his hand gravitates towards it. He gently grips it, and as though it was only for him, he feels a warmth. 

A warmth that should have stopped existing several centuries ago. A warmth that was exclusively yours. 

_[F/N]._ His eyes fluttered close, and a sad smile slips onto his face. _Gods, I did take forever to remember. I see.. that damn mutt of hers did good._

Yuri's eyes fluttered open, and his grip on the pendant tightened. _I'll find you. And this time, things will be better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.

"Yurio, your step sequence needs more work."  
  
"I  **know**  that already," he growled out in response. He turned around, about to actually lower his pride to get some progress in his step sequence, but upon seeing the two lovebirds, he changes his mind immediately, his face warping into an expression of disgust and disbelief combined.  
  
"YUURI, YOUR FORM IS AMAZING AGAIN TODAY!!!"  
  
"V-Viktor!" Yuuri flushes red, and readjusts his glasses, clearly still not used to so much love and compliments. Yuri's expression slightly dropped, sorrow clearly reflected in his eyes. Yuuri sends him a soft gaze, "She'll find you soon."  
  
"We found each other when we were five last life," he muttered in response.  _It must be nice finding each other already..._  He watched the two practice their pair skating again. As much as he hated to admit it, they looked really good together. But a scowl took over his features as he remembered his first time meeting Viktor. The amount of shock and disbelief that Viktor had towards Yuri almost made the blonde give up. But he couldn't, not when  **he**  finally remembered. It took so much convincing and explaining for the former older brother of yours to finally understand.   
  
It wasn't until the day after the first flood of memories hit Viktor that he finally remembered. A night that Viktor would forever remember, and refer to, as the never ending nightmare. For in that one night of restless sleep, poor Viktor had relived his past life as your older brother. He had witnessed the death of his - your - parents, and had to live with the fact that his younger sister had willingly sacrificed her life for the happiness of others.  
  
He had woken up in shock, cold sweat causing his long silvery hair to stick to his forehead and body. But he shuddered as he combed his hair aside. It reminded him so much of  **you**. That day at ice skating practice, they both escaped for a breath of fresh air to talk about it.   
  
 _"Reincarnation, who would have thought it was true," Viktor hummed as he looked over the fence of the ice skating rink. Yuri bit his bottom lip and he asked, "Is she-"_  
  
 _"No, not this life," Viktor whispered and Yuri felt a longing in his heart. He had messed up his last life, that much was obvious. But he didn't want to this time, if his memories served him correct; if that legend really was true. Then you and him were practically soulmates. Yuri slid down against the fence, now sitting against it and he muttered, "So she's not here."_  
  
 _He gently plays with the pendant that he had found that one snowy day so many years ago. It was no longer the dull blue that didn't even sparkle in the sunlight, it was now just a tad bit brighter. Just a little bit. Viktor looked down, his gaze falling upon the pendant and he murmured, "Zaika probably has her part of it too."_  
  
 _"I hope she does," Yuri's voice cracked, and unknowingly he felt tears going down his face. Viktor momentarily panicked and Yuri muttered, "I don't- Why am I-"_  
  
 _Viktor did nothing except stand there in silence. He could do nothing to comfort the boy, because he knew, that in their past life, the one who suffered the most was him and you._  
  
Yuri was playing with his pendant idly, staring at the now brighter gem. The gemstone in the center of the pendant swirled aimlessly with a slightly more vibrant blue than the rest of the gem stone. After meeting Viktor, it finally regained part of its color, but when he came across Yuuri and Otabek, the gemstone was almost unrecognizable from its original state. He purposely angled it against the sunlight that flitted through the windows, and stops when it reaches a certain angle.  
  
When the hues of blue reminded him of the warmth and love that was portrayed in your orbs.  _I wonder if I'll even find her... Or if she even knows, about herself... and-_  
  
"Yurio?" Yuuri softly called out. Yuri snapped out of his reverie and responded in a dull tone, "What." The usual bite wasn't there, and Yuuri and Viktor can tell that the young blonde was reminiscing the distant past again. Yuuri sends him a soft smile, and points at the ice rink fence, "Your phone's ringing and you ignored it twice already."  
  
Yuri's eyes widened as he made his way back over to the fence and he picked up his still ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yura," Otabek's voice came through the line and Yuri's eyes widened before softening, "Hey Beka."  
  
Otabek smiles, but he knows Yuri can't see, "I'm in Russia."  
  
"You are?!" Yuri exclaimed excitedly. The two older males glanced over and Viktor asked, "Who is it, Yurio?"  
  
"None of your business, Viktor."  
  
"Oh? Is it Beka?" Viktor barely managed to see the name before the screen faded to black. A sly smile overcomes the older male's visage, and the glare from the small Russian boy was worth the tease. Yuri skates away and he asked, "Where are you right now?"  
  
"Heading to your ice skating rink," Otabek responded. Yuri could hear the faint sound of the car through the phone, and Otabek continued, "I have someone I need you to meet."  
  
Yuri frowned, "Huh?"  
  
"I mentioned my younger cousin, didn't I?" Otabek asked. Otabek glanced back, and upon seeing the teasing lilt in familiar arctic blue orbs and a smile, he continues hiding the truth from Yuri. Yuri hums in thought, and then he exclaimed, "Ah! Yeah! The one who said she liked my skating style?"  
  
"Mm," Otabek hums in confirmation as he glances out the window of the taxi. He muttered a quick thank you and passes the money over as he slowly got out and grabbed the stuff. He huffed once from the chilly wind, and then answered, "We're outside, I'll see you soon."   
  
"Kay!"  
  
Otabek got out of the car first before helping you out. You breathe in the fresh air and tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ears. Your eyes met his and you smiled, "Thank you, Beka."  
  
He merely smiled before gently patting your head and he asked, "Is it still weird?"  
  
"No," you giggled as you followed his footsteps, "You were always like an older brother to me. I guess it's just the hair that's weird."  
  
You gently play with the long black locks and Otabek chuckled, "Your eyes are still the same though."  
  
"Ah, yes," you blinked and smiled, "I suppose they can't change too much about me. It's a shame that I'm the only one that looks different."  
  
Otabek merely nods and he opens the door for you and he whispered against your ear, "They don't know about you."  
  
Your eyes widened and twinkled with mirth, "Is that so?"  
  
He nods, and he said, "Just stand behind me."  
  
"You  _are_  quite mean aren't you, Beka?"  
  
He doesn't respond, but you see the small tug on his lips, the ends curling upwards and you shake your head. You purposely trailed behind him, and when he enters the ice rink first, he's greeted with a cheer from Viktor and Yuuri before a simple hello from Yuri.   
  
"So, where's this cute cousin of yours?" Viktor teased. Otabek glanced back, and you took that as your cue to step inside. You made your way in, as soon as you walked in, you were seen first by Viktor.  
  
Viktor's throat constricts, and he can't even call you by your name. He finds himself scrambling towards the edge of the rink. His heart swelling and his eyes tearing up. He reaches you in record time, his arms wrapped around you tightly as he holds you close. You barely had time to register that you were being hugged by your former older brother and you held onto him tightly in return. Tears pricking your eyes and you're more than relieved to find that he remembers.  
  
"Vitya," your voice was the familiar softness and gentleness as back then. But both of you can hear the crack in your voice as you become overwhelmed and consumed by your emotions.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he immediately mumbled and you gently pat his back, your hands rubbing a soft circle against it and you mumbled, "Everything's okay now. We're all okay now."  
  
He nods against you and pulls back, a teary smile on his face and he laughed, "I'm so glad everything worked out. I-"  
  
"[F/N]?!" Yuuri overhears after he managed to get off the rink. He had stumbled more than he expected, but upon meeting your gaze and seeing the familiar strong, yet gentle smile on your lips, his lips tremble as he begins to tear up.   
  
"Oh Yuuri-" you don't finish though as you switch off from hugging Viktor to hugging Yuuri and you hold onto him tightly and he mumbled, "I should have tried harder to protect you. If I had been faster, if I found out faster-"  
  
"It's okay, everything worked out okay, and I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had saved me instead of Vitya," you gently cup his cheeks and pinch his nose, "My older brother is quite important to me. So take care of him for me, okay?"  
  
Yuuri nods and he lets go. Viktor gently wraps an arm around his shoulder and you turned to the very last person. And you softly called, "Yuri."  
  
He still refused to believe his eyes. There you were, perfectly safe, healthy, and most importantly, alive. He felt himself tremble as he remembered the last time he had saw you. Your silvery hair tainted with your own blood, the color and life slowly draining from your face as you had forfeited your life in return for the lives of the rest of the world. He momentarily lowers his head, how does he face you? How does he finally talk to you after all the crap and shit he's said and done to you?  
  
How is he supposed to expect forgiveness from you when you-   
  
But his thoughts are cut off when he hears a slight whimper coming from your direction. Much like him, your eyes were brimming with tears as they trickled down your cheek. And at that moment he no longer cared if you were going to push him away, because he knew you wouldn't. You were shaking, and visibly unable to move, your hands covered your mouth as all the emotions that carried over from your past life finally broke through any and all barriers of time.  
  
"Yu-"   
  
"[F/N]," his arms are wrapped tightly around you. And both of you are sobbing against the other, what silent tears you once had turned into body wrecking sobs as each heave made you tremor. "I'm-" His voice cuts due to the tremor from his sobs, and his grip on you tightens, and you managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry Yuri."  
  
He shakes his head, "Why are  **you**  the one apologizing?" He pulls away. He's no longer crying, but his eyes are swollen and he's sniffling, " **I'm** the one who needs to apologize. I hurt you so many times, and I even accused you for killing Beka. Why are the one apologizing to me?!"  
  
"I made you wait so long, and then I hurt you by leaving you first," your hands cupped his face as you gently wiped his tears away. There was a weak smile on your face and you whispered, "But I'm so glad I finally found you."  
  
He chokes back a sob, and he holds onto you for dear life, afraid that if he even let go, you'd disappear again, just like that day so many years ago. You feel him shake his head and he's still trembling, "Why would you even like a jerk like me?"  
  
"Because you're you," you whispered, "And no matter how much time may pass, or how many lives I would have to relive, I'd never choose anyone else beside you."  
  


_Agape_   
A type of love that is unconditional and selfless  
One that can withstand the tests of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so I actually had this part done since 2016.12.28 ish. And then just earlier two weeks ago I accidentally submitted this and I had to recopy and delete it. HAHAHA. I'm so dumb. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Agape as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's gone through a lot of ups and downs, especially since I rushed it at one point, and then decided to rewrite it again at another point. I just hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it. Ahaha. (: 
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you who have supported and shown love in comments and favorites to this chaptered fic for our gold winning smol angry tiger. Hehehe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsuro Kubo.


	11. Unconditional Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Yuri!!! on Ice is the property of Mitsurou Kubo.

Memories are often locked up and pushed to the back, only to be recalled when needed. But over time, they may become fuzzy. The corners may blur and confusion may be evident in trying to recall things that have happened in the past.

Yet these memories were so vivid, and the emotions that each one brought with it pulled at your heart, weakening you and forced you to remember. They brought along with them happiness, joy, anger, confusion, and sorrow. They filled you, yet also left you empty and longing for more; longing for something to fill the missing puzzle piece that you found yet cannot find at the same time.

It confused you, and you certainly knew they weren’t an illusion or a figment of your imagination. There was no way, not with how strongly you could recall everything about him. From the anger in his voice when he first encountered your kind, to the sorrow when you had left him, not once, but twice.

Those aquamarine orbs were once filled with so much longing and love, yet you had shattered them, broken them, and dulled their brilliance with your departure. You find yourself clutching at your chest, your breathing ragged as you wake up night after night in panic from reliving those memories. You wanted nothing more than to find out what they were, yet you couldn’t piece it all together.

Not yet at least.

***

It wasn’t until that fateful summer that you had met, no - reunited, with Otabek Atlin. The memories, the emotions that it invoked, all of it slowly began to connect together to its origins. The shock on those chocolate orbs were filled with disbelief, surprise, and suddenly relief. It was as though he was seeing a ghost, but despite your different appearance from your past life, it was still you. The way you carried your presence with such grace and gentleness was too similar to the past you. His voice cracked when he finally whispered your name, and it took everything in you to not cry.

After all, it was your first time meeting him in this life. But you were thankful, immensely so, when you find that he was in the same boat as you. There was an ever nagging thought in his head that repetitively told him his dreams were not mere dreams, but something more. The sight of you solidified it and confirmed it.

Though he can’t help but be amused by the strange turn of fate that had brought him to be your older cousin instead of being Viktor’s younger sister. Though Otabek couldn’t help but wonder, did the others know? Have you seen them?

But there’s no way, considering that you had barely met him. Otabek sighed and you gently held his hand and muttered, “But I’m glad I’m not alone.”

His free hand gently rested on your head as he pats it reassuringly. Perhaps it was that moment that he resolved to reunite the two of you again. He wasn’t able to fulfill it in the past, but perhaps now he could.

***

He didn’t think he’d find Yuri that quickly. Despite his younger age, Yuri still carried himself with that same fierce determination to become better, to beat everyone else that was even slightly better than him. But there was something else in him that Otabek noticed.

Though Otabek couldn’t figure it out then, at least he knew the two of you weren’t far apart. He may not have been able to make contact with Yuri that day, but he knew for sure one day he would.

But Otabek will never forget the relief and quiet gasp over the phone that night when he tells you about how everything went. Although he may not have been there physically, he wishes that his presence could do something to ease you, to let you know that you weren’t alone, and that this time, he would be there to help.

And upon hearing that soft “thank you” so quietly over the phone, he couldn’t help but feel like he was doing the right thing this time around.

***

When Otabek finally gets the moment alone with Yuri to ask him if he too remembered, Yuri cut him off first. There was desperation and hope tinged in the younger male’s voice as he gazed upon his older friend. Those eyes were still filled with determination, but this time, instead of the revenge and anger from losing you, it was filled with hope and longing to see you again. Otabek barely manages to choke out that he remembers before feeling Yuri hugging his torso. Tears streaming down his face as he apologized over and over again.

Otabek struggled to keep calm, but even he couldn’t when he remembered what happened last time. He had never wanted to leave you or Yuri alone. Both of you were so young, too young to have had to face such a harsh and cruel reality. He gently pets Yuri’s head reassuringly, and uses their day together to catch up.

But for some reason, whether it’s because he was too busy with his own life so far, or catching up with Yuri himself, he completely forgot to mention you to him.

***

“Are you excited?” Otabek asked as the two of you got off the plane. You had pulled your luggage closer to you and nodded eagerly. There’s a playful smile on your lips and Otabek chuckled, “I briefly mentioned you to him.”

Your eyes widened and you asked, “But I thought you said he doesn’t know?”

“He doesn’t.”

You tilted your head in confusion and he chuckled, “You’ll see.”

The two of you get into the taxi and your gaze is fixated on the scenery outside. It was snowing, a pleasant yet nostalgic sight and he mumbled, “I should call Yura.”

“You should,” you chuckled. Your gaze drifts off and so do your thoughts. It was overwhelming knowing that you were finally going to see the people dear to you again. What was the last thing you had said to your brother? Was it a teasing smile and a playful joke as you scolded him for being too eager to meet Yuuri?

Your last words to Yuri though. You sighed and gently gripped your pendant just a bit tighter and Otabek’s hand gently rested on your shoulder. His touch effectively cut you off before entering the realm of your dark thoughts and he smiled, “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m just scared of what they’ll say. How they’ll react. I… I lied to Vitya and I left Yuri… not just once.” You bit your lower lip and murmured, “What if he didn’t forgive you?”

“Trust me, zaika,” Otabek gently squeezed your shoulder before gently flicking your forehead, “They’ll be ecstatic to see you.”

You flinched and rubbed the spot he flicked you. He laughs softly at the pout on your lips, but gently pats your head before going back to his phone. He notices the small smile on your lips and you softly mumbled, “I’m excited too.”

***

Your heart was pounding as you trailed behind Otabek. There was a playful smile on his lips as you hear him greet Viktor and Yuuri. Just hearing their voices makes you tear up slightly as you stood in the shadows of the rink. Otabek is casually chatting before you hear the ever cheerful tone of your former older brother. You could see the excitement in his eyes as he’s circling Otabek and then stops before him and teasingly asked, “So, where’s this cute cousin of yours?”

Otabek glances back to where you’re standing and you take in a deep breath before slowly making your way in. You can feel your throat constricting and your palms sweating as you make eye contact with him. His eyes widened and you see him reach out with his arms first, as though reaching out to you, to make sure that you’re physically there and it wasn’t an illusion. Those familiar arctic blue orbs held regret, yet were also filled with relief and love as he fumbled out of the rink and made his way towards you.

The stinging feeling behind your eyes were overwhelming and you can feel the tears gathering at the edge of your eyes as he wraps his arms around you in a tight hug. A muffled sob is heard from both of you as you held onto him tightly.

“Vitya,” you softly called out, yet even with two syllables your voice cracks from the overwhelming emotions. He’s mumbling apologies against your ear and his hold tightens on you, “I’m so sorry.”

You gently rub circles against his back and mumbled, “Everything’s okay now. We’re all okay now.”

He pulls away just slightly to nod. There’s a teary smile on his face and he laughed, “I’m so glad everything worked out. I –”

“[F/N]?!” There’s shock and surprise laced with disbelief as you noticed Yuuri finding your gaze. He skids to a sudden stop before making his way over to you. You send him a gentle smile, but you can see his lips trembling as he begins to tear up on his way over to you.

“Oh Yuuri–” you don’t get to finish your sentence though as he suddenly barrels into you, pulling you into a tight hug as he teared up against you. Your arms quickly wrap around him to steady yourself and also to finally talk to your brother-in-law again.

“I should have tried harder to protect you. If I had been faster, if I had found out faster–”

You gently shushed him and pulled back to look into his eyes. There’s a small frown on your lips and you cupped his cheeks, “It’s okay, everything worked out okay, and I wouldn’t have forgiven you if you had saved me instead of Vitya.”

The frown fades into a brilliant smile and you softly pinch his nose, “My older brother is quite important to me. So take care of him for me, okay?”

Yuuri nods eagerly and pulls away from you. But as soon as he does, Viktor sidles up against him and wraps an arm around his beloved’s shoulder and you turned to face the ice rink.

Yuri stood there, frozen in place as he watched and overheard everything. His eyes were filled with disbelief and it was as though he was seeing a ghost. He couldn’t tell if this was one of the countless dreams in which he had found you again, or if this was reality and you were truly right there. His lips are chapped and he barely managed to swallow before licking his lips again.

Your countenance was still the same. The elegance and kindness that you carried yourself with was ever present as you softly approached the rink. Your throat is dry and you licked your lips before softly calling his name, and when he doesn’t move, you manage to suppress the sudden surge of emotions that threatened to overwhelm you.

You were relieved. You were beyond relieved and thankful to see that he was okay, that he was alive, and so so full of life. You were scared that if you reached out and tried to touch him, he’d disappear, just like he had so many times in those recurring nightmares and dreams of him and your shared past. Your head lowered as you tried to control the tears that brimmed and flowed down your cheeks.

A slight whimper escapes your lips and you’re holding back your sobs. You can feel yourself shaking as you try to suppress the emotions from simply seeing him before you, and you pressed your hands against your mouth as you tried to calm yourself down. But you closed your eyes shut and took in a shuddering deep breath before trying again, “Yu–”

But your words are cut off when you feel his warmth as he wraps his arms around you. He pulls you as close to him as possible and you can hear him whispering your name, but you can’t comprehend anything except that this is real. He’s here, he’s alive, he’s right here in front of you. Your hands fumble to hold onto him and you find that both of you are crying, sobbing your hearts out as each heave caused you to tremor.

“I’m–” His trembles and cuts off due to the shaking from his overwhelming emotions. He tightens his grip around you and you grasped at him desperately before managing to choke out, “I’m so sorry, Yuri.”

You can feel him shaking his head against you as his hold on you loosens. His hands are resting comfortably around your waist, but he softly mumbled against your ear, “Why are you the one apologizing?” You open your mouth to respond, but upon meeting the determination and regret in those aquamarine orbs, you find yourself at a loss of words. They dazzled and sparkled with life – when was the last time you had seen it so vibrant and vivid? He gently rubs your waist and when you finally break yourself from the captivation of his bright orbs, you find that he’s no longer crying, but still sniffling as he mumbled, “I’m the one who needs to apologize. I hurt you so many times, and I even accused you for killing Beka. Why are the one apologizing to me?!"

 _Oh, Yuri, you idiot_. Your lips slowly tug upwards into a weak smile and your hands cup his cheek as you softly and gently wiped his tears away, “I made you wait so long, and then I hurt you by leaving you first…” You leaned forward to rest your head against his chest, and you gently whispered, “But I’m so glad I finally found you.”

You hear him choke back a sob and he pulls you in for another tight hug. Your arms wrap around his neck, fearful that if you let go, you’d never see him again. His heartbeat was rapid and his entire figure was trembling slightly as the sorrow from losing you in another life, in another time, finally was released.

His hair brushes against your head again and he softly mumbled, “Why would you even like a jerk like me?”

You paused. There were many reasons. He was kind, strong-headed and hot-headed as well, at times stubborn, but he was always so motivated and dedicated to his craft. He had a way of making you smile and laugh even when you thought you couldn’t. There were so many things that you wanted to say, but you didn’t know where to start. Though you knew one reason why you’d still love him, no matter what.

“Because you’re you,” you whispered, “And no matter how much time may pass, or how many lives I would have to relive, I'd never choose anyone else beside you."

No matter how much time passes, and no matter how long you go without seeing him; you knew that you’d always go back to him, and always fall back in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I’d ever touch this story again; not only because it’s completed, but also because I just didn’t know how to come back to writing on Yuri on Ice after receiving such good feedback on this story. I had originally wrote it as my first breach into a new fandom and also my first attempt at angst, because let’s face it, writing stories that can tug at your heartstrings and make you feel something to the point that you’re invested is hard. It’s really hard. I did my best, and I feel like I was rewarded by the love and appreciation that I get from the comments and feedback from people and that makes me so ridiculously happy. 
> 
> So, in return for all the love and support, I wanted to give this last little addition to Agape. Almost one year ago, I began drafting and outlining this story. Within the next four months, I had finished it. It was a rollercoaster of emotions and struggles to write this, build this world, and properly convey the story I wanted to tell. But I’m glad I got this out and finished it. This story is one of the ones I’m most proud of, and I can only say that I’m glad that I let this plot bunny run wild. 
> 
> I know most people aren’t expecting anything from a completed story, but I just really wanted to get this out and give it to you guys. As thanks for all the love and support received from this series. You guys mean a lot to me, and I’m so thankful that you guys had given this story a try and gave it a chance. Thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know that there's a GIANT time skip, so let me clarify.
> 
> Beginning -> Timeskip  
> Reader and Yuri - Age 5 -> 21  
> Otabek - 8 -> 24  
> Yuuri - 14 -> 30  
> Viktor - 18 -> 34


End file.
